Tiny's Jungle Adventure
by Maws4Paws19
Summary: Tiny Kong becomes the hero to stop King K-Rool from taking over Kongo Bongo Island.
1. Chapter 1

On the island of Kongo Bongo, DK and the gang were all at Cranky's house, worked up because of their green, and scaly nemesis King K-Rool. He was there trying to make another attempt to grab that crystal coconut away from Donkey Kong so that he can become the future ruler of Kongo Bongo, but as usual, Donkey Kong refuses to put up with his attempt, and decided to end it once and for all before he pops his lid.

K-Rool: Hand the crystal coconut over, or else!

DK: No! Forever and ever it will be a no!

K-Rool: If you don't hand it over, you monkeys will suffer the consequences!

Cranky: We will never give it up to you! No matter how many times you try, K-Rool, it just ain't happening! So why don't you get out of here?

K-Rool: I'm not leaving until that crystal coconut is in the palm of my hands!

Tiny: What part of we're not giving it up do you not understand? No matter how many times you try, K-Rool, you will never get the coconut!

K-Rool: (growls) Don't temp me!

As the bickering between the Kremlins and Kongs carried on, two of King K-Rool's goons, Klump and Krusha, were crawling on the floor to the pedestal where the crystal coconut stands. They tried their very best to keep quiet so they won't get caught.

Klump: Shhh...quickly, while they are busting out their anger towards each other.

Krusha: Uhhhh...shouldn't we be doing the same, General Klump?

Klump: Nonsense, soldier. Once K-Rool sees what we have done at this very moment, he will be pleased and we would probably get into the king's good books.

Krusha: Proud of us? Okay.

Klump: Okay what?

Krusha: I'm going to tell King K-Rool right now.

Klump: D'ah! Don't you dare, Krusha. Come back here! Krusha!

Krusha rushed over to tell King K-Rool about his achievement, which is about to get screwed up. Klump crawled as fast as he could to get the crystal coconut before the conversation stopped.

Krusha: Uh...King K-Rool?

K-Rool: I'm-can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation?

Krusha: Yes, but we got some great news...Me and General Klump are stealing the crystal coconut for you.

K-Rool: What?

Diddy turned around and saw Klump grab the coconut in his claws.

Diddy: Look! He's got the crystal coconut!

DK: Huh? Oh, no he don't!

K-Rool: Run, Klump! Pass it to me!

DK ran after Klump. Klump threw it to Krusha who caught it with his hands. Dixie Kong punched Krusha in the nose, and took the crystal coconut back. She threw it to DK, who wasn't paying any attention because he's occupied with King K-Rool. He tried to block King K-Rool from getting the crystal coconut. Krusha tossed it to him, and K-Rool pushed Donkey Kong out of the way. Then, K-Rool ran to the door, and signaled Krusha and Klump to follow him back to his factory.

Diddy: DK! Get up! We got to get the crystal coconut back!

DK: (groans) Yeah...okay...

Cranky: Let's not stand around here! Let's go!

King K-Rool and his minions ran towards a mine cart nearby. They got into the mine cart, and they sped off into the mine tunnels. DK and the others had gotten their paws on some mine carts as well, and rode into the mine tunnels to follow King K-Rool.

Klump: Uh, sir? Donkey Kong's gaining on us!

K-Rool: (growls) Can't I catch a break at all? Quick! Turn left!

Krusha turned the mine cart left to get rid of Donkey Kong. All the mine carts were going in separate ways with the crystal coconut flying out of one hand and into another. The last person to get it was Krusha himself, but the Kong sisters' cart had caught up with the crocs' mine cart, and Tiny jumped into theirs.

K-Rool: Get back, you monkey! Don't make me have to take drastic measures!

Tiny: The only drastic measures that you need to take are your body parts, K-Rool!

K-Rool: Hey! Hey! Don't you pull tha-

Tiny Kong pulled the brakes of the mine cart, and the cart came to a complete stop. Tiny quickly grabbed the coconut, and threw it to Dixie Kong. Tiny Kong got back inside with Dixie Kong and sped away.

K-Rool: No! No! Aah! Aah! Why you monkeys are going to regret doing that! I will find a way to get that crystal coconut from you all if it is the last thing I'll do!

Later in the day, Tiny Kong was sitting in her house bored. She had nothing to do at all, but sit and eat bananas all day but she got so tired of doing that. She took it upon herself to go to her big sister's house to hang with her. Dixie Kong was busy cleaning up the inside of her house when Tiny came over.

Tiny: Hey sis...what are you doing?

Dixie: Cleaning. Isn't it obvious?

Tiny: Oh...well...I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me. I'm kind of bored...

Dixie: (annoyed) I'm busy right now, Tiny. I can't hang out with you.

Tiny: Why not? Every time I come over here, you are always cleaning up.

Dixie: (annoyed) I like my house kept clean unlike you. Now leave me alone, I'm busy.

Tiny: Well, can't I just sit here until you're done?

Dixie: (sighs) Yes, Tiny. You can sit on the couch. Don't touch anything, okay?

Tiny: Okay...

Dixie knew for sure that if she turned her back at that very moment, her sister was definitely going to touch something that she has no business touching, but she went ahead and trusted Tiny and walked into the kitchen. Tiny Kong couldn't help but to start laying her hands on her big sister's personal matter. She got up and saw a banana vase sitting on one of the shelves. It was a birthday gift from Dixie's boyfriend Diddy Kong. She admired it for a while. She picked it up and examined it a little closer. Tiny walked to Dixie Kong with it in her hand. Sadly, Tiny Kong slipped on a banana peel on the floor and slid into a wall. Dixie heard the clutter and some glasses break in the other room. Dixie Kong ran to see what was the commotion about.

Dixie: (gasp)

Dixie ran to where she heard the noise. Her vase was broken and so where her favorite banana glass figures.

Tiny: (groans)

Dixie: TINY KONG! WHAT DID YOU DO? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!

Tiny: I just wanted to have a look at this vase. It had bananas on it.

Dixie: It's broken now! Ergghhhh! I've had it with you! My hut is always a mess because of you! You are too clumsy, and you won't even listen to me! That vase was very important to me! It was a birthday gift from Diddy Kong WHICH HE MADE HIMSELF!

Tiny: I didn't mean to break it, Dixie. I didn't see the banana peel on the floor...

Dixie: Just go! Please! Please go! You always come over and ruin everything in sight!

Dixie Kong pushed Tiny Kong out the door, and slammed it hard.

Tiny Kong walked away feeling bad for what she did. She didn't mean to break Dixie's vase. She just got curious. Then, she thought of two monkeys who are always there to cheer her up: Donkey Kong and Diddy. She ran over to DK's hut to see what's happening over there. DK and Diddy were busy stacking cards. Both of them were trying to beat their record, which was 200 cards stacked. Tiny Kong walked in to see what they were doing.

Tiny: Hey guys.

Diddy: Hey, Tiny. Please be careful. Me and Donkey Kong are trying to beat our old record of stacking cards. We are going to make the biggest house of cards this island's ever seen.

DK: It was 200 hundred the last time.

Tiny: Oh, cool. Can I help, too?

DK: Uh...

Diddy: Um...no?

Tiny: Oh...

DK: Well we would let you help us, but me and Diddy pretty much got this under control, Tiny.

Tiny: Oh...well. I guess I'll...just...sit here\, and watch.

DK: Okay, but we need peace and quiet to do this.

Diddy: Yeah. We are almost there.

Tiny: Oh..okay. I'll just sit right here and be quiet then.

Tiny didn't watch where she was sitting. Donkey Kong's air horn was in set in the place where she was getting ready to sit down. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong was about to beat their record by one card. The air horn went off as she plopped her bottom on it.

Tiny: WAAAAAAA!

Diddy Kong fell off his ladder, and DK grabbed on to his ladder so he won't fall. Tiny Kong ran off startled. She tripped over Diddy Kong and went straight into the cards that DK and Diddy worked hard on.


	2. Chapter 2

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in terrible shock. As much as they have worked to beat their record by one card, their friend Tiny Kong had to go, and mess it up. Tiny Kong stared at the fallen cards. She felt so terrible about it. So did Diddy and Donkey Kong.

DK: Oh, no. What did you go and do that for?

Tiny: I didn't mean it, Donkey Kong.

Diddy: You ruined our stack of cards! We were about to beat the record of 200 cards stacked!

Tiny: I'm sorry, guys. It was an accident. Really. I sat on that horn on DK's couch, and it went off, and scared me.

DK: Well, you should have watched where you was sitting! Now we have to start back to number 1!

Diddy: I don't think so, Donkey Kong. Some cards are still stacked. I would say at least about 37 are still hanging on. We can start from there.

DK: Okay. Even though this is probably going to take us another week to finish this up.

From out of the blue, Tiny Kong had sneezed really loud and blew the rest of the cards down. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were hot mad at Tiny. The redness on their faces had gave her a warning to leave them alone now or suffer dearly. Tiny Kong had gotten their message and ran out very fast. As she was walking by herself, she felt so terrible because now, Dixie, Diddy, and Donkey Kong are both angry at her. The stuff that she did was just an accident. Tiny didn't do it on purpose. Tiny walked over to Funky's to see what he was doing for the time being. He wasn't there, but his plane was.

Tiny: Funky's not here? He usually be here when I come over...unless he went out surfing...Hmm...I hope he doesn't mind if I fly his plane for a while. After all, he was suppose to give me some lessons...but then again, that rusty old plane can do some damage...

Tiny wasn't quite sure to go off with the plane or to just wait for Funky to come back. She chose the second option knowing that she would probably be in a heap of trouble trying to pilot the plane. Dixie, Donkey Kong, and Diddy are already mad at her for destroying their stuff, but her monkey instincts could not bare to wait any longer. She climbed in the plane, and sat there, trying to figure out which button to use.

Tiny: Uh...Which button is to turn it on? It got to be one of these buttons. Hmm...

Tiny Kong went ahead, and pressed the buttons repeatedly until the plane turned on. The engine of the plane had turned on.

Tiny: Yes!

After all that button pushing, the engine of the plane gave out, and some of the plane's parts started falling off. Tiny's eyes grew wide. She jumped out of the plane quickly. Before she could run off, Funky Kong spotted her.

Funky: Hey, Tiny!

Tiny: Yipes! Oh, no...

Funky: What's shaking?

Tiny: "_Certainly not my hips this time." _H-h-hey Funky. Just came to see what's...up.

Funky: Well, I just came from surfing out from the big waves. I'm getting ready to fly my plane. Want to take a ride with me?

Tiny: Uhh...no?

Funky wondered why she was acting so strange. He looked at the runway, and to his surprise, his plane's parts had fell off the plane. Funky Kong looked at Tiny Kong.

Funky: What happened to my plane?

Tiny: Uh...(sighs) I just wanted to take it for a ride, but the engine gave out on me before I could take off.

Funky: Ah, come on!

Tiny: I'm sorry...

Funky: Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough. I had just fixed this plane an hour ago, and it was fine until you ruined it, dudette. Why do you have to go and touch stuff?

Tiny: (sadly) I just...wanted to fly it. You were suppose to give me lessons anyway...

Funky: Hmph! Not anymore! You just messed up a perfectly good airplane. Now I have to go and fix it again!

Funky Kong walked away from Tiny Kong. All she could do was stand there, and watch Funky Kong storm off. Then, she walked off to go find somebody else to hang with.

Meanwhile at K-Rool's factory...

K-Rool: Idiots!

Klump: May I ask why are we being called the uh...idiots, your majesty?

K-Rool: You would have gotten the crystal coconut and ran off if you two hadn't open you mouth!

Klump: I didn't blab about it to you. That was Krusha.

Krusha: But you said that once he sees what we've done, we'll be in the good books.

Klump; But I didn't mean go and tell him right after I finished saying the sentence, soldier!

K-Rool: Enough! It wouldn't matter now because I have a plan.

Klump: A plan?

K-Rool: Yes. I've been working out the kinks for the past 2 months and I stumbled across something extraordinary. A plan that can help get rid of Donkey Kong and the others so that way, I will be ruler of Kongo Bongo Island.

Krusha: ….

Klump: So what's the plan, my kingship?

K-Rool: I have some of my henchman working on my ship for a wonderful surprise attack against those Kongs!

Klump: Uh...what is the overall operation, if you don't mind me asking?

K-Rool: After working my brain cells rapidly to come up with the most diabolical plan I have officially created my ultimate doomsday machine that I've been working on.

Klump: Doomsday machine, your scaly highness?

K-Rool: Yes. It will be one of the greatest machines I have invented. It will bring chaos and destruction to the entire island...and as long as those Kongs are captured, including Donkey Kong, I will be unstoppable! (maniacal laughter)

At Cranky's hut, everyone was gathered around talking about Tiny Kong. They were all upset about what she has done. Tiny Kong walked to Cranky's place to talk to him. As she came to the open doors, she saw that everybody was there having some sort of meeting. She jumped behind the door to listen in on what they were saying.

Bluster: That feisty Kong had destroyed my barrel orders because she thought I was talking about her behind her back! Seems like something Donkey Kong would do.

DK: Hey, I only did that one time. Bluster. One time!

Diddy: Not only that, she messed up our stack of cards. We were going to beat our old record which was two hundred cards stacked! It was going to be awesome.

Dixie: And she broke my favorite vase that Diddy got me for my birthday!

Diddy: Oh, boy.

Funky: That girl destroyed my airplane. I actually had it fixed before he came and destroyed it.

Candy: I asked her for some help around my house and she completely reorganized everything her own way as if she lives there.

Tiny Kong didn't mean to do all those things. The sound of their voices when they speak seemed too pushy and angry. She wanted to go in and say something, but then again, who would listen to her?

Cranky: She even wasted some my magic potions and mixed in potions that should not be mixed at all!

Bluster: I betcha she did this on purpose just because we didn't invite her to that beach party last week.

Tiny: Beach party? They had a beach party witho-

Tiny Kong couldn't stand it anymore so she stormed inside.

Tiny: Beach party? What beach party? How come I wasn't invited?

Dixie: Because you'll just spoil that one like the other party where we invited the Kremlins and you kept going at it with Kalypso.

Tiny: She kept taunting me! What was I suppose to do? I can't believe you guys think I would do something like this on purpose just because of some stupid party!

Dixie: That could have been the case, Tiny Kong. Look around. Every Kong that you know on this island is in here now complaining about what you have done!

Tiny: (voice breaking) But I didn't do it on purpose...you guys...don't do this to me. This isn't funny. You all are my friends...and your my sister...

Dixie: Hmph! Not anymore...

Dixie and the others turned their backs on Tiny Kong. Tiny Kong tried to hold back her tears, but her heart was broken. The statement Dixie says meant that they were no longer sisters; it was hurtful enough to make Tiny want to leave her agitated friends and go on home to Coconut Cross where she belongs. Few hours later, the sky was getting dark and she had made it home. She climbed up the ladder to the inside of her hut. She went straight to her bedroom, and sat on her bed. Tears were still falling down her face. She did not know what to do. All she knew was that she had lost her friends and her sister. She took off her hat, and her earrings and put them on the table next to her. Then, she got under her blanket and just laid there.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was still young, and the Kremlins at King K-Rool's factory were still working on the ultimate doomsday machine K-Rool had planned. Half of them were working on his Kruiser ship. King K-Rool sat on his throne and watched as his plan was put to work. He thought about all the the possible outcomes he can achieve with his device, and how the Kongs were not going to stop him. He even chuckled a little, which turned to a maniacal laugh. Klump rushed up to King K-Rool to talk to him.

Klump: King K-Rool, sir! I have some good news...and some bad news.

K-Rool: Ugh! Alright, what's the good news?

Klump: You want the good news first? That's odd...usually people go for the bad news first before the good news because once they heard the bad news and feel sad, the good news seems to pretty much cheer them up. Now doing the opposite of that might get you a little-

K-Rool: WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?

Klump: Well, the good news, sir, is that the troops are almost finished with the Kruiser ship, and it will be ready for flight in the morning.

K-Rool: Excellent! I'll be able to use it to capture all the Kongs and swipe that crystal coconut away...what's the bad news?

Klump fumbled with his fingers, trying to figure out what to say about the doomsday machine. If he told a lie, K-Rool was sure to kill him. So he went around the situation.

Klump: Ah...well...see your kingship...your ultimate doomsday machine...

K-Rool: Well? What about it? Is it finished?

Klump: Uh...no.

(Explosion)

Klump: Your machine keeps...blowing up.

K-Rool: That machine shouldn't be doing that...IF YOU WENT BY THE BLUEPRINTS I HAVE SHOWED YOU!

Klump: Maybe that's the case...heh.

K-Rool: I want that machine done by tomorrow because we are taking it and the monkeys to the Grey Mountains where it provides my secret lair. That is where my accomplishments will be gripped...one by one.

The next morning, the sun rose high in the sky, waking everyone up from their peaceful rest. The Kongs weren't suspecting that King K-Rool was his way. At Cranky's hut, Donkey Kong was sitting in Cranky's chair guarding the crystal coconut along with his little pal, Diddy Kong. Cranky was busy looking through his books.

At Tiny Kong's place, Tiny Kong was in the shower. She just stood there while the water runs down her furry body. Her long blonde hair was down and wet with water. Tears fell down her face. She couldn't even fall asleep last night because she felt so guilty for what had happened between her, and her friends. She turned off the water, shook her body to get some of the water off of her fur, and grabbed her purple and green towel to finish drying off. Then, Tiny sat on her chair, and blow dried her hair. After she finished drying her hair, she brushed. Finally, she went on ahead, and put on her clothes.

Next thing she knew, she heard a roaring sound in the air. Tiny Kong got up quickly to take a peek outside of the window.. King K-Rool's Kruiser ship was in the sky, and it was headed straight for Cranky's place.

Tiny: King K-Rool's ship? I thought Donkey Kong and Diddy destroyed that thing a long time ago! I better go warn Cranky...now!

The ship hovered over the hut. In the ship, King K-Rool pressed the intercom button for the speaker outside of his ship.

K-Rool: (maniacal laughter) Prepare to meet your maker! All that is on this island shall be mine!

Donkey Kong and the gang ran out of the hut. King K-Rool had cameras near his control panel that shows him the exact locations he wants. He spotted Donkey Kong running off with his eye-on-the-prize coconut.

K-Rool: Why that ape! No matter. He can't go far with it. Follow those Kongs and get the big net ready!

Kritter: Okay, boss.

Kritter typed in the code for the net. The ship's bottom doors opened up for the net to be fired. Tiny Kong was struggling to put on her sweatpants. During that time, she knew that maybe she needed a bigger size. She left her hut without them and ran to Cranky's. She found out that they had already disappeared. The ship was headed towards the beach so she ran over there to help her friends. King K-Rool sent some of his henchman down to the beach to corner them so that the big net can catch them.

K-Rool: Hurry up so we can get phase 1 complete!

Tiny: (panting)

The Kremlins had their Klaptrap guns ready to fire if the Kongs made any sudden moves.

DK: Back off!

Bluster: Oh! We're doomed! We're doomed! I should have just stayed at my barrel factory!

The net was blasted towards the Kongs. It was so strong that the future ruler couldn't even get out of it. One of the Kremlins grabbed the crystal coconut away from Donkey Kong and went back up to the ship.

Cranky: He's got the coconut! He's got the coconut!

DK: Oh, no!

The net scooped the monkeys up as they continue to struggle. The Kremlins went up in the ship. Tiny Kong finally arrived at the scene.

Tiny: (panting) What the-

Dixie: Tiny!

Candy: Get us out of here!

DK: Help! Help!

Funky: This is so bad!

Tiny: Hang in there! I'm going to get you out!

DK: Don't worry about us! Get the coconut! He cannot get the coconut! Hurry!

Tiny: Okay!

Tiny grabbed a stick and threw it at the Kremlin's hand. He immediately dropped the coconut and it landed in her hand. Before she could run off with it, Kritter dived off of the ship and fought. Tiny Kong fought back. She wasn't going to let K-Rool get it. Kritter pulled out his laser gun, and fired his laser beam at Tiny. Tiny fell back unconcious. Kritter snickered and went back up the ship. The net full of Kongs went up inside the ship, and the Kruiser ship flew off. Tiny Kong was still unconcious.

Dixie: TINY!


	4. Chapter 4

The Kruiser ship had put all of the trapped Kongs inside, and flew off to King K-Rool's destination. Inside the ship, the Kongs were put into a big metal cage. King K-Rool walked to the cage with his hands behind his back, and chuckling.

K-Rool: (chuckling) Well, well, well. Look who I got as a souvenir for our long trip.

DK: Let us out of here, K-Rool or else I'll pound ya!

K-Rool: Pound me? You can't pound me! You're trapped in my huge metal cage. Sadly, there is no way for you to get out of there. Oh, well. Looks like you'll be stuck with me.

Cranky: You scum sucking newt! You will pay for this. Once we get out of here, we're taking back what is rightfully ours!

K-Rool: I highly doubt that Cranky. You see, I've got my soldiers guarding the cage...just in case you make any attempts or have officially escaped, they have orders to kill you...and that will be less stress on me.

Candy: Where are you taking us?

K-Rool: You'll see in a while. It's all part of my master plan to end you monkeys once and for all. Now that I have all of you, no one can stop me now! (laughing)

Down at the beach, Tiny Kong was still unconscious from the laser beam. Something up under her was trying to escape. It couldn't get out until it had the idea of digging under the sand to be free. It made a short trail, and it popped out of the sand.

Junior: (gasping) Air...air...must have...air to breath...huh?

He saw Tiny Kong laying in the sand. Junior walked over slowly to her, and tapped her arm. She didn't wake up. Junior tapped her again. She still didn't wake up. Junior got a little closer to her eyes. He lifted up her eyelid to see. Her eye was in one place until her eye moved to Junior's direction.

Junior: Uh...

Tiny: Yipe!

Tiny jumped up. Junior was startled.

Junior: Whoa! Take it easy there. I have a very fragile body. One tiny rock hits me, and I'm already bruised up like rotten pieces of wood...wait...wood...that's not right.

Tiny: Hey...you're one of those little blue Klaptraps, aren't ya?

Junior: Well, I'm not exactly that little. I'm kind of bigger than the rest. I'm the oldest one actually. The others are my little brothers.

Tiny: It doesn't matter. You're still those little Klaptraps... Say, what are you doing down here? You should be up there stealing my friends!

Junior: Oh yeah? You should be up there with them! I have a reason to be down here.

Tiny: Oh really?

Junior: Yeah. Me and my brothers were standing in line for our head count and I was near an open window. That idiotic, clumsy Krusha tripped on something and bumped me out of the window, and that's how I got here. What's your excuse?

Tiny: I was at my hut when you all came to invade!

Junior: No need to get snappy with me, Dixie.

Tiny: ...Dixie?

Tiny Kong got up, and dusted herself off.

Junior: Yeah, you. Don't you know your name?

Tiny Kong face palmed.

Tiny: No...I'm Tiny Kong. Her little...

Tiny Kong paused. She couldn't really say that she is the little sister of Dixie Kong when Dixie said that they were no longer sisters to begin with. She felt that hurt in her heart.

Tiny: (sighs)

Junior: Her little what?

Tiny: Never mind that. Just know that I'm not Dixie Kong.

Junior: I figured you were her because you don't have any pants on.

Tiny: There is a reason why I don't have any on! Now, could you go somewhere else and annoy someone? My friends have been captured, and I'm going to be the one to save them.

Junior: Fine, then. Maybe I will!

Tiny: Good.

Tiny Kong walked back home to get her things prepared for her long journey to find her friends, and stop King K-Rool from what ever he was going to do to them. Junior was going to go the other way, but he was so attracted to Tiny that he couldn't possibly do that. He tried to find some way to get her to take him along.

Junior: You know, you might need some protection when you are going out on this...little adventure you are about to have here.

Tiny: No thank you. I can protect myself.

Junior: Uh...you sure?

Tiny: Positive...why?

Junior: No reason. It's just that being out here alone while a chimpanzee like yourself goes out on an adventure to save her friends while poor little old me has to be left behind seems a little-

Tiny: You are not coming along, Klaptrap.

Junior: Hey! The name's Junior.

Tiny: Well, you're not coming along, Junior. I don't need any assistance from a crocodile like yourself.

Junior: What?

Tiny: I don't trust Kremlings. Never have and never will.

Junior: You know, never say never. We Kremlings tend to have a soft side. Besides, I have to get back to the ship or King K-Rool will know I'm missing.

Tiny: How would he know? There's like...300 of you guys up there! I don't see how unless he takes the time out to even count you all.

Junior: He has to. Those two idiots Klump and Krusha aren't that great with counting. He'll know, believe me. He does a lot of head counts...I can help you.

Tiny: Hmm...no. I got it all under control.

Junior: Gee, you're stubborn...

Tiny: I'm not stubborn. I just don't need any help from you. Why don't you go away?

Junior: Oh yeah? Well, do you know where he's taking your friends?

Tiny Kong stopped walking. Junior knew he got her.

Tiny: (sighs) No.

Junior: Do you even know what's going to happen with the crystal coconut?

Tiny: No, Junior...

Junior: Do you even know about the ultimate doomsday machine that King K-Rool invented...oops.

Tiny: Huh? Doomsday machine?

Junior: Oh, boy. That wasn't something I suppose to tell you.

Tiny: You might as well. You already blurted it out. So what is this machine? How does it work? Will it hurt my friends? What will it do to the coconut?

Junior: I can tell you all these things if you let me come with you. You really don't have a choice, sweet cheeks. You need my help, and you know it. I just want to get back to the ship.

Tiny: Wait. Did you just call me sweet cheeks?

Junior: Yes. For a teenaged chimpanzee, you're quite the looker.

Tiny Kong did not want his help, but since he knew about what's going on, she had no choice. She shook her head in disgust.

Tiny: (groans) Fine...you can come along. Just promise you won't annoy me throughout the whole trip.

Junior: Promise, sweet cheeks.

Tiny: And stop calling me sweet cheeks.

Junior: Got it, swe-I mean...Tiny.

They both went home to gather some things they would need on their adventure together. She grabbed lots of bananas, a map of the whole jungle that she got from Donkey Kong, a flashlight, and she put strapped her bongo jet around her waist. Junior was walking around admiring her messy hut.

Junior: um..has your hut been like this always?

Tiny: You ask a lot of questions, do you?

Junior: You know, your hut's a mess. It sure could use a cleaning. I'll start with the floor.

Junior licked his lips, and opened his mouth full of sharp teeth. Tiny Kong ran to Klaptrap, and closed his mouth.

Tiny: No! Stop!

Junior: (muffling) Why?

Tiny: I don't want you eating my house. We don't have time to worry about my mess. I've got everything we need to survive.. Now, what's going on with this doomsday machine that King K-Rool invented?

Junior: (muffling) Let go my mouth, please?

Tiny Kong released him.

Junior: I will tell you about this all in one piece on one condition.

Tiny: ….

Junior: I'll tell you if you let me hitch a ride on you.

Tiny Kong felt that she would look pretty silly with a Klaptrap riding on her back. If she refuse, he won't help her. If she agreed, then he'll help her, and also annoy her along the way. Tiny Kong went ahead and agreed to it, not that she is going to enjoy it as much as she would.

Junior: Well?

Tiny: (sighs) O-kay. Hop on.

Tiny Kong bent over so that Junior can have the ability to climb up on her back, but Junior was going for something else for that matter. His claws went deep into her fur. Tiny Kong winced a little, trying to resist the pain. Junior climbed on her head. As she got back into her standing position, he grabbed her shoulder and slid down into her top, and squeezed in between her breasts.

Junior: There we go.

Tiny: Eww... why in there?

Junior: It's pretty warm, and comfy in here. Now let's get a move on and I'll tell you all about King K-Rool's plan the rest of the way.

Tiny Kong grabbed her bag and headed on out the door. As they were walking, he kept moving in Tiny's top. He was getting into a comfortable spot. Tiny Kong's cheeks turned red, and she wanted him to stop.

Tiny: Uh...Junior? Could you possibly stop moving in my top?

Junior: Not my fault. I'm trying to get comfy here.

Tiny Kong blushed even more. She started to enjoy the movement between her breasts, but she had to snap out of it because there was no time for her turn-ons.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiny Kong was still walking. This time, she had the map in her hand to help her through her trails. Junior was still in her spaghetti strap top sitting comfortably and telling her K-Rool's evil plan. Tiny looked down at her map to see where she was. She was kinda lost because she couldn't read the map right. She kept twitching the map around to figure it out. Apparently, she was getting irritated.

Junior: Once his doomsday machine is activated by the power of the crystal coconut, it will start destroying everything on the island. Anything that gets in the way of the machine, turns evil.

Tiny: Evil? Is that what King K-Rool's planning to do with DK and the others?

Junior: Pretty much.

Tiny: Oh! I have to get there as soon as possible! They're counting on me!

Junior: Well, I figured that, but I must warn you. Walking to the Grey Mountains will take days if a monkey walks.

Tiny: Days? Oh no no. Days? By the time I get there, it'll already be too late. Kongo Bongo will fall under King K-Rool's leadership, and it will all be my fault.

Tiny Kong dropped her bag, and plopped her behind on the ground with her face planted into her hands.

Tiny: There's got to be a faster way to get there besides walking. I just have to think about it. What is the fastest way to travel.

Junior: What about vine-swinging? You monkeys go crazy for those kinds of things, don't ya?

Tiny: You expect me to swing on vines for days...nonstop? You're crazy. That will never work. I'll get too tired.

Junior: Or you can just run on all fours?

Tiny: I can't run on all fours. I don't even do that.

Junior: Why not? You're a chimpanzee.

Tiny: Look, let's not discuss that. I'm trying to find...

Junior: What?

Tiny: Funky's airplane.

Junior looked confused. He didn't understand what Tiny was trying to say.

Tiny: Oh, no...but his airplane...is broken...

Junior: Okay...can we both discuss what you are saying here?

Tiny: Just follow me, smarty pants.

Junior: Look who's talking...but in your case, you don't have any on anyway.

Tiny: Shut up, and come on.

Tiny Kong and Junior walked to Funky's place. Tiny walked over to his plane, and saw that the parts that fell off yesterday ended up being fixed. The plane looked brand new. Tiny Kong sighed a little.

Junior: We're going to ride this? King K-Rool's ship look better.

Tiny: This is all we got for now. Get in.

Junior: Sheesh. Who died, and made you boss?

Tiny Kong was getting agitated by Junior's smart remarks. She grabbed his tail, and threw him in the plane. Tiny Kong got in the pilot's seat, and cracked her knuckles. Tiny Kong was stuck with the buttons again. She couldn't remember which button was to turn the engine on. Tiny Kong scratched her head, and sat for a long time to think.

Junior: Um...what's the hold up?

Tiny: Um...I touched these buttons yesterday...I can't remember which one is the button I pressed to turn it on...unless it was this green button here.

Tiny Kong pushed the green button, and the plane started up. Tiny Kong smiled. The plane was a little shaky which caused Junior to hold on to his seat as tight as he could.

Junior: S-s-seems a l-l-little s-s-shaky...

Tiny: I-I-I know. Just hang on tight! We're about to take off!

Tiny Kong pushed the button to go. The plane's propellers rotated very fast, and the plane slowly moved down the runway. By the time the plane got to the runway, the plane's engine gave out.

Tiny: Uh-oh...

Back at the Kruiser, Krusha and the others were putting the Kongs in seperate cages so they won't work together to come up with a plan to stop King K-Rool. As each Kremlin take each Kong to a cage, Krusha checks off their names as if he's doing roll call. As they put the last Kong in, which was Bluster, they closed the door, and Krusha checked off his name. Something was wrong. Krusha looked at the list of names and saw the names have been checked, but not Tiny's name. He looked into the empty cage, and looked back down the list.

Krusha: Uh-oh.

Klump: Come on, Krusha. King K-Rool is waiting on the report with the Kongs.

Krusha: Uh...general? We're missing a monkey.

Klump: What? Missing a monkey? Impossible. We got all of them. You better check that list again, Krusha.

Krusha: But, I did.

Klump: Who are we missing?

Krusha: Tiny Kong...

Klump: Tiny Kong? She should be in there!

Krusha: I'm afraid...not.

Klump: Oh, no, Krusha. Do you realize what this means?

Krusha: Uhh...It means that we have to turn the ship around and go get her back.

Klump: No! Plus, we are halfway there to the Grey Mountains. It means that this will foil the King's plan. We can't let him find out about this.

K-Rool: Find out about what?

Klump: D'ah! King K-Rool, sir. My, your scales look fine today...I need to start...uh...complimenting you...

K-Rool: Find out about what? What's going on here? And you better tell me things are going well according to plan, Klump!

Klump: Wish I could, sir. But...uh...we have some bad news to tell you...it's not easy to say knowing that you might toss us off this ship. The thing is...is..uh...one of the...uh...

K-Rool: …. Well?

Krusha: Tiny Kong's missing.

K-Rool: ….What?

Klump: Yeah. That's what I was trying to tell you...

K-Rool: I thought I told you knuckle-headed crocs to get all of the Kongs! It helps me if you STOP SCREWING UP!

Klump: I thought we have! That big net should have scooped them all up!

K-Rool: That means that this monkey would make an attempt to save her friends, and destroy everything I worked hard on! That's why I wanted all the Kongs, you idiots! That way, I don't have to deal with them getting in the way!

Krusha: Sorry, sir.

K-Rool rushed to Kritter, who was working with the control panels.

K-Rool: Kritter! We have a little mishap!

Kritter: What is it, sir?

K-Rool: I want you to get everyone of the Kremling troops, and have them do everything they can to stop that monkey Tiny Kong!

King K-Rool pressed a blue button, and it brought Tiny's picture up.

K-Rool: I want you to use the cameras to locate that missing link, Tiny Kong. And once you do, send out the troops, and make sure they take their positions around the island. The key thing is do not let that monkey follow this ship! I want her...vanished! (maniacal laughter)

Dixie: (gasp)


	6. Chapter 6

Up in the air, Tiny Kong and Junior were flying high in the sky with Funky's plane. Tiny Kong was concentrating really hard to keep the plane steady so nothing will ever happen to it. Junior was looking at the beautiful scenery up under them. They've been up in the air for hours now, and they were getting tired, and hungry.

(Stomach growls)

Junior: Whoa. What was that?

Tiny: My stomach. I haven't eaten this morning. Luckily, I packed a snack for me to eat.

Tiny Kong realized that her back bag was where Junior was, and she couldn't reach it at all. It would be hard for her to eat, and pilot at the same time. If she took her hands off of it, the plane would probably go in different directions like so. Tiny Kong told Junior to just feed her some bananas while she pilots.

Junior: I'm not feeding you.

Tiny: What?

Junior: I'm not your caretaker...but I'll be happy to if you want...

Tiny: Well, why do you think I asked, pretty boy?

Junior: Hey! Don't call me that, sweet cheeks!

Tiny: Don't call me sweet cheeks!

Junior: You called me pretty boy! I find that insulting!

Tiny: Why do you have to be annoying?

Junior: And do you think that you are a monkey to get along with? I don't think so!

Tiny: Look, let's not fight alright? Our main goal is to get to the Grey Mountains. That's it. Speaking of that, can you look on the map to see where we are now?

Junior reached into Tiny's backpack, and grabbed the map. He opened it up, but a huge gust of wind blew the map out of his hands, and the paper had flown away from the plane. Junior started sweating a little.

Tiny: Junior? Where are we now?

Junior: Uh...floating around in the sky, I'm afraid.

Tiny: No. I mean, on the map. Where are we on the map?

Junior: Don't you get it? Floating around in the sky...I'm afraid...(gulps)

Tiny couldn't understand what Junior was talking about until a few seconds later. That's when she realized what Junior was trying to say to her.

Tiny: Junior...where's the map?

Junior: Uh...let's just say it's not in my hands anymore.

Tiny: You lost the map? Junior? We needed that map to figure out where we are going!

Junior: I really don't see why you need the map when you got me. I know where King K-Rool's going.

Tiny: (sighs)

Suddenly, they both felt a bump on the plane.

Tiny: Uh...

Junior: What was that?

Tiny: I don't know...Did we fly into something?

Junior: (shrugs)

Tiny Kong looked down at the plane. There was a gaping hole on the side of the plane, and smoke was coming from the inside. Tiny Kong gasped.

Tiny: Junior? We're in lots of trouble...

Next thing you know, the plane's engine gave out again. This time for good. The plane started to aim down to the ground. Tiny Kong, and Junior were screaming for their lives as the plane spin out of control. Tiny was trying to keep the plane in steady motion, but she couldn't control it at all. The plane ended up crashing into the middle of the jungle. Junior and Tiny Kong were on the ground next to the mashed up airplane. Junior go up feeling dizzy. Tiny Kong just sat up.

Tiny: (groans)

Junior: Whoa...why is everything spinning around?

Tiny Kong looked at Funky's plane. His plane was totaled completely. Tiny Kong just looked at it in shock.

Junior: Are you okay?

Tiny: No, I'm not okay! Everything is not going well for us at all. You lost the map-

Junior: We lost the map.

Tiny: You were the one holding it...

Junior: Hmph!

Tiny: The map is gone...the plane is gone...and that was our only transportation to get there in time. Now what are going to do? We're stuck, and I don't know how to get out of this jam...

Junior: Hey, what about that thing around your waist?

Tiny: Huh? Oh, yeah. My bongo jets. They can get us there even faster. Come on. Hop on.

Junior crawled into Tiny's top, and put himself between her breasts to stay low. Tiny Kong rolled her eyes. She ran as fast as she could, jumped up high, and activated her bongo jets, and they took off into the air.

Junior: WHOAAA! THIS THING IS GOING TOO FAST!

Tiny: You haven't seen fast! Watch this.

Tiny Kong did a wild move from the game Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Junior was hanging on to his life, and screaming. Tiny Kong was having so much fun. She was really glad to have her jets. She was determined to get there before King K-Rool reached his destination.

Junior: Slowww dowwnn!

Tiny: Yahahahaa!

The troops, who were sent by King K-Rool, peeked through the bushes. They grabbed their special laser guns, that were more powerful than their old Klaptrap weapons, and aimed it right at the two flying creatures They fired their lasers. One of the laser beams hit Junior, and knocked him off Tiny. Tiny Kong didn't know what happened, but she flew straight down to get him. After she caught him, the troops shot their laser beams again. This time, it hit one of the bongo jets causing such disastrous distress.

Tiny: Whaa-What is going on now?

The bongo jet sputtered. They were spinning out of control.

Junior: Something hit us...again! We're going to die!

Tiny Kong tried to steer with just one bongo jet. It wasn't successful because the bongo jet needed two in order for it to fly. They crashed into the ground again. The troops jumped up from their hiding spots and ran to point their guns at the monkey. One of them grabbed Junior by his tail.

Junior: Ouch! Hey, Buster! Watch the tail. It's fragile, and you should already know that.

Tiny: Let him go!

Kremlin 1: He belongs to us, missy!

Kremlin 2: How dare you capture him? We need him for our army to take over Kongo Bongo Island as the King had ordered.

Tiny Kong stood up with the guns still pointed towards her.

Tiny: I did not capture him! Your stupid guy, Krusha, knocked him out of the ship! So, now he's helping me get my friends back, and to stop King K-Rool from taking over Kongo Bongo Island!

Kremling 2: Not unless he's with us. We're here to stop you from foiling the King's plan!

Kremling 1: Either you do as we say or suffer the consequences!

Tiny: I think I'll take a chance. You guys don't scare me anyways.

Tiny Kong ran and kicked one of them in the face. She took the laser gun and started firing. The Kremlin troops ran for cover. Back and forth were glowing purple laser beams. Some have hit and some have missed. Tiny Kong wanted to do whatever it takes to get to where she needs to go. None of these Kremlins were going to stop her from doing what she needed to do to save the island.

Kremlin 3: Come on, sweetheart! You got to do better than that!

Tiny: Oh, yeah?

Tiny aimed her laser gun at him, and pulled the trigger. Sadly, it was out of juice. She had no choice but to run away. The Kremlins ran after her. Junior struggled with all of his might to be released to help out Tiny Kong, so he bit his hand, and ran off with Tiny Kong. Tiny grabbed Junior by the tail, and climbed up a tree, leaving the Kremlins standing there looking around for her. They shot their laser beams up into the canopy. Luckily, the laser beams missed her a couple of times. She was out of breath, and she didn't have the energy to run anymore.

Kremlin 1: We can't get her.

Kremlin 3: Don't worry. She's not going to be up there for long.

Tiny: (panting) There's a whole bunch of them. King K-Rool probably already has this placed down for security.

Junior: What are going to do?

Tiny: Just hang on tight.

Junior climbed on Tiny's head, and grabbed her hair to hold on.

Tiny: Ouch! Junior!

Junior: Hey, I don't want to die here.

Tiny: Shh...

Tiny Kong was too tired to even move. In order for her to get away, she had to. She got on a branch, not suspecting that another Kremlin had his gun pointed at her. She heard something snap.

Tiny: Huh?

Tiny looked up, and saw the Kremlin. She quickly moved out of the way. Tiny had grabbed a vine and swung around the tree. As he turned around, He was kicked off the tree. She grabbed some coconuts and threw them at her enemies. A laser beam hit the branch that she was on, and she fell down to the ground. She got back up and eye-gouged two of them. One grabbed her by her right arm, and pulled her to the ground. As strong as this girl is, She flipped him over on his back. A Kremlin charged at her, but never expected her ponytail whirl move she learned in Donkey Kong 64. Junior jumped on one of them, and scratched his face.

Tiny: Junior! Come on!

Junior ran alongside with Tiny Kong. Some of the Kremlin troops were chasing after her, shooting laser beams at the two.

Junior: We're going to be toast if we don't hurry up, and run!

Tiny: I am running! You're the one that's running slow!

Kremlin 3: Hurry! We can't let those two get away!

Tiny: I got an idea!

Junior: Why do you always get ideas?

Tiny: Because I'm a quick thinker to begin with. Hop on my backpack, unzip it, and throw every last banana peel down on the ground.

Junior: You're the boss...sexy boss I may add.

Tiny: Just do it!

Junior hopped on to Tiny's backpack, opened up the bag, and took all the bananas out of the bag. He peeled off the peels, and threw them down to the ground behind them. The Kemlins didn't watch where they were going, and they ended up slipping on every banana peel that they threw behind.

Junior: (laughing) Those guys are more stupid than Krusha and Klump combined!

The Kremlins were all clumped together like a big, green, rubber band ball. They were not thrilled that they let her get away. If their king found out about this, they would be in a dilemma. As nightfall came, and brought rain to make a little peace to the surroundings, Tiny Kong and Junior the Klaptrap was tired from her long journey and was wet from the rain. There was no place to rest not that their eyes can see. It was raining hard, and the wind was blowing the cold rain in many directions. She took a chance and just sat up under a tree that has leaves that act as an umbrella. Junior laid beside her leg.

Junior: (sighs) What a ride, huh?

Tiny: Yeah. At least we were able to get away. I'm surprised that you didn't go back with them. I mean, they were probably going to take you back to the Kruiser ship.

Junior: Well, I was thinking that, but then I realized that being with you is so much fun. I mean, look at us. We make a wonderful team, right?

Tiny: Hmm...

Junior: Or wrong? I'm guessing?

Tiny: No. You're right, Junior. We do make a pretty good team. It's just that I have never expected help from someone who is suppose to be..my enemy, actually...But I really do appreciate the help, Junior.

Tiny Kong leaned over, and kissed him on his cheek. Junior turned red, and his eyes turned into red hearts...

Junior: (blushes) Same here. I mean, we Kremlings don't usually do this type of thing. We're always evil.

Tiny: You know, Junior. Sometimes even the tough guys have soft spots. They act tough because they are too afraid for anyone to see them that way. It doesn't make you a sissy or anything. It just makes you who you are.

Junior: That sounds...all true...

Tiny: My big sister, Dixie, told me that a long time ago. I really do miss her.

Junior: I miss my family, too. All of them are mainly brothers. But we get along pretty well.

Tiny: At least you can...I can't...

Junior: Why? Did something happen?

Tiny Kong stopped herself that time. She was spilling out her feelings to a Klaptrap. She didn't know why, but she felt so comfortable to talk to him that way. So, she exhaled, and began telling Klaptrap what had happened between her and her sister, Dixie Kong. As it continued to rain, the Kruiser ship was still high in the sky, trying to reach its destination. The Kongs were still in separate cages while their rivals were taking a break. Donkey Kong looked over at Dixie's cage. She was just sitting looking very gloomy.

DK: Dixie, are you okay? You look sad.

Dixie: I was just thinking. We all have been terribly mean to Tiny Kong...what if she...she made a choice...not to come and save us?

DK: What? That's outrageous. I'm sure she's coming to look for us, Dixie. She would never let this happen to us. Just like when ever let anything happen to her.

Dixie: (voice breaking) I know it seems crazy for me to say it, but the hurt in her eyes when I said we're no longer sisters...I just felt...guilty. She wouldn't want to save us...not after what we have done. I'm such a big jerk. All she wanted was for me to have some sister time with her. Instead, I kick her out. I deserve to be here. I deserve to die...(sniffling)

Candy: Oh, Dixie Kong. Don't say that.

Funky: Yeah. Everything will be alright.

Dixie Kong shook her head and burst into tears.

Dixie Kong: No it's not alright! Things aren't the same without her! I want my sister back! I want to tell her that I'm sorry! I want to tell her that I love her, and I didn't mean to be such a jerk! I didn't!

Bluster took out a tissue, and wiped his eyes. Candy Kong grabbed the tissue box, and gave it to Dixie Kong. They all felt her pain. It's worse losing a sister than losing a friend. They can't get out to stop King K-Rool. The best thing for them to do is hope.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, deep into the jungle, Tiny Kong, and Junior were still asleep. The sunlight hit them in their faces, and they both woke up from their slumber.

Junior: (yawning) Man, what a night...

Tiny: (yawns) Yeah...ooh...

Junior: Well, let's get a move on.

Tiny: But first, let's find some breakfast. I'm starving.

After they had gotten their breakfast, they marched to their destination. Some more of the Kremling troops were hiding in bushes, and trees waiting to strike. Their mission was to keep Tiny Kong from going to the Grey Mountains at all costs. Tiny's stomach started making gurgling noises. The look on her face wasn't too pleasant.

Junior: Yech...you look terrible. What's the matter?

Tiny: No...My tummy hurts...

Junior: It's hurting now?

Tiny: Yeah...It's really griping, but I think I can go on.

Junior: You sure?

Tiny: Yeah. I've...been doing that for the longest anyways.

Tiny's stomach was feeling really bad now. Tiny Kong holding her stomach, and groaning.

Tiny: (groans)

Junior: You know, I'm going to go on a limb here, and say that you have gas...

Tiny: Maybe. I do get this pretty easily...ooh...I think I'll go over there somewhere...wait here.

Junior: Yeah...please go over there...I don't want to smell that.

Tiny Kong punched Junior on the head, and went behind a tree. Junior just paced back and forth as he waited for Tiny Kong to finish what she was doing. Tiny's stomach was really hurting so she stayed put until she had did something. Few minutes later, Junior was getting impatient.

Junior: Okay. Are you done yet?

Tiny: Just give me a few more minutes...

Junior: (covering his nose) Yuck...you're really paying it off back there...

Tiny: Hey!

Junior. Whoo...

After Tiny Kong was finished doing her business, she came from behind the tree, and leaned against it.

Junior: Done?

Tiny: Yep. My tummy feels much better now.

Junior: Hey, while you were asleep last night, I woke up early, and scouted out the place.

Tiny: You did?

Junior: Yep.

Tiny: And what did you see?

Junior: I saw a house in a tree. I think someone lives there.

Tiny: Really? We need to go check it out. Maybe they know a faster way to get to the Grey Mountains.

Tiny and Junior walked all the way to the house Junior said he saw last night while Tiny Kong was asleep. When they got to the location, Tiny Kong stopped and looked around.

Junior: Why'd ya stop?

Tiny: I don't know. This place...looks so familiar...but then again, I could be wrong.

Junior: Let's find out who's up there.

Tiny Kong climbed up the ladder to the door. Junior climbed up behind her, but his hands kept slipping off the bars. Tiny Kong successfully climbed up from the ladder, and to the door. She examined the house really carefully. To her, it seems like that she has been in the house before. Probably to visit someone, but she still wasn't sure. Tiny Kong knocked on the door a couple of times. No one came to the door. She turned the doorknob, and the door opened.

Tiny: Hmm...?

Junior finally climbed up the ladder. He was breathing heavy. He walked in with Tiny. Tiny was looking around the house.

Junior: You know, Tiny. You're right. This place does look familiar. I'm getting deja vu myself.

Tiny: Of course this place looks familiar, Junior. THIS IS MY HOUSE!

Junior: …...oh...

Tiny: You mean to tell me all that walking, and running away from those Kremlings led us back to where we had started?! I thought you said that you knew where we were going!

Junior: I did know where we were going!

Tiny: No you didn't, Junior! If you have, we wouldn't be back at my house! We would already be at the Grey Mountains by now stopping King K-Rool! You said you knew the way there!

Junior: (sighs) Okay. Okay, I know I told you that...I...I lied to you.

Tiny: Wha...?

Junior: I lied to you. I told you that I knew where we were going but I didn't. I just knew where King K-Rool was taking them. I didn't really know how to get there actually...

Tiny: You...lied to me? How could you lie to me, Junior?! To me?!

Junior: No, no, no. Don't freak out!

Tiny: It's too late for me not to freak out, Junior! You lied to me! You were suppose to be my friend! I can't believe that I put all my trust in you to take me to my friends, and you were just fooling around with me like I was stupid! Donkey Kong's right. Never trust a Kremling.

Junior: Wait! Tiny wait! Listen to me please!

Tiny: (voice breaking) NOO! You are a liar, Junior! I trusted you...and you would go, and do something like this. My friends are in danger...and they were counting on me...you know what? I think I should go on my own now.

Junior: Tiny, just listen to me, please...

Tiny: (voice breaking) No...I'm going alone...

Tiny Kong walked out of her home, and left Junior standing by himself feeling horrible for what he did. Few minutes later, Junior was outside searching for Tiny Kong to apologize for what he had done. Tiny Kong was sitting under her favorite shady palm tree, crying. Junior heard her cries, and followed the sounds. Junior found Tiny Kong sitting up under a tree. Junior walked in front of her. Tiny saw him, and turned her head to the side.

Junior: Look, I know that you are mad at me right now...I just wanted to come, and say that I'm sorry for lying to you...when I knew how important it was to get your friends back.

Tiny: (sniffling) Why would you lie to me?

Junior: (sighs) I didn't want to be left alone in the jungle. You were getting ready to get your friends from King K-Rool...and I messed things up for you...I know that they are counting on you.

Tiny: Hmph...I'm not sure if they want me to save them...

Junior: ...wait, what?

Tiny: (sighs) Remember how I told you about what happened between me and Dixie that day? Well, she wasn't the only one that I messed things up with. It's everybody else...I ruined their day, and they all got mad at me. I am not sure whether to go and save them or...just let it be. Plus, I'm not sure whether I'm the hero type to do this. I'm just a sidekick.

Junior: Aw, come on. Of course, you are the hero type, Tiny Kong. So what if you are the sidekick? That's what they do. They help the main hero in need whether they have mixed feelings about you...or not.

Tiny: Well...t-they do need a hero...

Junior: Yeah. I mean, at this moment, just like you put your trust on me...they are putting their trust on you.

Tiny Kong thought about what Junior said. Her friends needed her, and she's the only one that can help. She got up, grabbed her backpack, and started walking off.

Tiny: You're right, Junior. Donkey Kong and the others do need a hero...and you know what? I'm willing to take that position...but, a hero will always need a sidekick by their side...no matter what...

Junior: YES! I knew you would forgive me!

Junior ran, and climbed up on Tiny's back with his claws digging deep into her fur.

Tiny: Ow! Ow! Ouch! Yow! Junior! Watch those claws! They hurt!

Junior: Can't help that, sweet cheeks! Alright, let's go help your friends...and get me back to the ship...

Meanwhile, on the Kruiser ship...

Kritter ran to King K-Rool to give him some news. K-Rool was asleep in a chair made especially for him.

Kritter: King K-Rool?! King K-Rool?!

K-Rool: Who dares wake the future ruler?!

Kritter: I'm really sorry, King K-Rool, but there's some news. That no good monkey Tiny Kong has gotten past the Kremlin troops.

K-Rool: WHAT?! Those stupid...(groans) I can't believe this! I don't want that chimp foiling my plans!

Kritter: What should we do?

K-Rool: I don't know. I'll have to come up with something...mm...

Dixie: ….oh...

K-Rool: (groans) If those two knuckleheads had made sure we got all the Kongs, none of this would have happened. Everything would be just perfect, but as usual they screw up!

Kritter: Shall I go down and tear her to pieces?!

Dixie: No! Leave my sister alone!

Kritter heard Dixie Kong and walked to the cage with a little smirk on her face.

Kritter: (chuckling) Why, of course, we'll leave your sister alone...if she plans to give up her attempt to come and rescue you all. Sadly, it's just not happening.

Dixie: If I wasn't locked up in this cage, you will be sorry for laying a single claw on Tiny Kong!

Kritter: But..too bad you're in it. I'm going to make sure she doesn't follow this Kruiser ship, and if she does, prepare to watch... her...die!

Dixie: I'm warning you!

Kritter walked away, laughing at Dixie Kong.

Dixie: Donkey Kong, we have to figure out a way to get out of here.

DK: I know, Dixie, but there's nothing we can do. There's just no way out of this jam! All we have to do is wait and hope for the best.

Cranky: That's not the Donkey Kong I know. He doesn't just give up on anything.

Diddy: Yeah. You always have a plan up your furry sleeve.

Funky: Somewhere..

DK: I know guys, but I think we should just wait for Tiny Kong. She's our only hope. Like I said, there's nothing we can do. All we can do is wait for Tiny Kong to come and save us.

Tiny Kong was walking along the jungle with Junior sitting on her shoulder looking around. Tiny Kong knows they are going the right way. None of the things they passed seemed familiar at all. They both found a mine track with a mine cart sitting on the tracks waiting for someone to ride it down the mine tunnels. Tiny Kong ran up to it with excitement.

Tiny: Wow...

Junior: What's a mine cart doing out here?

Tiny: I don't know, but I like to know where the mine cart leads to through those mine tunnels.

Junior: Mine tunnels? Um...we're going in the mine tunnels?

Tiny: Yep...wait a minute. You're not scared of going through these tunnels are ya?

Junior: What makes you say that?

Tiny: I felt your hands tense up when you said mine tunnels, Junior.

Junior: Doesn't necessarily mean that I'm scared. I just think that there might be another path to take besides this mine cart.

Tiny: Who cares about what you think? I'm getting in.

Tiny Kong climbed into the mine cart. Junior had jumped off of Tiny's shoulder, and walked away from

the mine cart. Tiny gave him a look.

Tiny: What are you doing?

Junior: I'm not going in there...

Tiny: Aww...is someone scared of the dark?

Junior: I'm not scared. Don't get me started about that. Are you sure this mine cart is the way to go?

Tiny: If you think that there is another path to take, then you go right ahead. I'm going to take the mine cart. Besides, I like riding in these things, and it may be the fastest thing around that can get us to the Grey Mountains unlike your so-called path that you think is around...are you coming or not?

Junior: (growls) I hate you...help me in.

Tiny Kong pushed the lever for the mine cart to go, and off they went into the dark mine tunnels. Tiny Kong and Junior were on the mine cart traveling through the dark tunnel to see where it will lead them. Junior hope there's an exit with some light ahead. Tiny thought different. She hoped that this will get them to the Grey Mountains faster to catch King K-Rool in the act. She felt something tug at her fur.

Tiny: Now what are you doing?!

Junior: Oh, nothing. J-just..sitting here...waiting to see where it leads...

Tiny Kong shook her head.

Junior: You know, if you are a tad bit nervous, we could head back to where there's some light.

Tiny: Nope. We came this far into the tunnel. Might as well ride it out to see where it leads...unless you are chickening out.

Junior: I'm not a chicken, Tiny. I'm a Klaptrap. Well, the strongest Klaptrap there is...

Tiny: Then, how come you are so close to me?

Junior: Why would I? Unless, you want me to.

Tiny: Ech! That's not what I meant...

Tiny Kong grabbed him by the tail and put him on the other side of the cart. Junior got upset and crossed his little arms. The mine cart was still going. It was impossible to see where they were right now, so again, they rode it out. It felt like it was taking forever to reach a dead end considering the fact that it is dark inside, and they had no light to use.

Tiny: This has been a long ride. I don't even think we are getting anywhere.

Junior: I knew we should have walked.

Tiny: Well, I wouldn't want to anyways. Just sitting here, not putting pressure on my legs, feels really good right now...Huh?

Junior: What's wrong?

Tiny: We're slowing down.

The mine cart slowed down to a complete stop. They didn't know what was going on or what was about to happen. They both stood very still at the moment.

Junior: ...

Tiny: ...

Out of curiosity, Tiny Kong crawled to the other side of mine cart to see. She grabbed her flashlight from her backpack, and turned it on.

Junior: Oh, now you want to bring out your flashlight! I was scared out of my wits of riding in this dark place!

Tiny: Shhh...Keep your voice down. Someone else might be here...and you just admitted that you are a scaredy-cat.

Junior: I'm not a scaredy-cat. I just don't like dark places...

The mine cart started moving upward along the tracks. Junior was really scared. Tiny Kong put her flashlight down immediately.

Tiny: We're moving again...

Junior: No kidding, Sherlock.

Tiny smacked him upside his head, making him fall down.

Junior: Ouch!

The mine cart reached its peak, then it sped downward like a big roller coaster ride. The friction of the cart pushed Tiny Kong and Junior back to the other side of the cart. He grabbed Tiny's fur to keep him from falling off the cart. Tiny Kong grabbed the edge of the cart for support.

Junior: AAAAAHHHH! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!

Tiny: I wasn't expecting it to go this fast!

The mine cart went so fast that Junior had lost his grip to her fur and now he's grabbing on to Tiny's foot. Tiny Kong pulled him back in. The mine cart had made a hard stop, which jerked the two back on the other side of the mine cart. He landed on her belly, and the mine cart went up another hill with a steady pace.

Junior: Not again.

Tiny: This wasn't the type of ride I had in mind.

Junior: I want to get out of here!

Tiny: So do I, but I'm not sure whether we can get off right now!

The mine cart was bumped by another cart, causing the cart that Tiny and Junior were on to go downhill faster than before.

Tiny: What was that?!

Junior: I don't know! All I know is something had hit us!

Tiny Kong brought out her flashlight again to see. The light showed Klubba and some Kremling troops in another mine cart. It was them who bumped into theirs. Tiny quickly turned her flashlight off.

Tiny: Eep! Uh, Junior?

Junior: Yes?

Tiny: Don't look back...

Junior grabbed the flashlight from Tiny Kong, and aimed its light behind them. Junior didn't see a mine cart behind.

Junior: There's nothing back there. What are you talking about?

Tiny Kong grabbed the flashlight, and looked back. The mine cart that she saw was gone.

Tiny: Whew...(chuckles nervously) Must be hallucinating that one. I could have sworn I saw some Kremlings with laser guns, and one with a very big club behind us.

Junior: Oh...

Tiny turned around with the flashlight, and the light shined on Klubba, and the Kremlings that she saw behind them. Tiny's face went from relief to fear, and the flashlight went out.

Tiny: (high pitched) Uh-oh...

Klubba swung his club at her. Tiny grabbed her flashlight and threw it at Klubba's face. The mine carts were going every which way. It was hard for the Kremlins to catch Tiny Kong and Junior. Klubba finally caught back up to their mine cart. Kritter grabbed Junior, and Klubba grabbed Tiny Kong by her arm squeezing it tightly.

Tiny: Get off me!

Kritter: Get ready to fire! Sorry, snookums. But you have now officially became our little target practice.

Tiny Kong struggled to get out, but Klubba was too strong. As they got ready to pull the trigger, Junior got away scott free and bit Kritter's hand, making him drop his gun.

Kritter: Ouch! You stupid little monster! Why did you do that?!

Tiny: Alright, Junior!

Junior: I know! Now what? Oh!

He saw some light up ahead.

\\Junior: YES! LIGHT! LIGHT! WE'RE HOME FREE!

He climbed onto the mine cart Tiny Kong was in. Tiny was confused.

Tiny: What are you doing?! Get..off!

Klubba: No way, sister.

Klubba held up his club, ready to bash her one good one. Junior grabbed the brakes.

Tiny: Wha-? No, Junior! Those are the-

The mine cart made a complete stop, but the Kremlins cart didn't. Their mine cart forcefully pushed the rides outside. Both of the mine carts fell off of the rails, and so did they. They rolled down a very rocky cliff like a furry ball and some scaly rubber ones. At last, they all plopped to the ground. Klubba's club had bonked him on the head, and he fell unconscious. Tiny Kong got up feeling very dizzy, and started walking as if she was drunk. She shook out of it, and turned her back to look at the pitiful crocs, who weren't qualified to do the job of making her disappear out of sight. All of a sudden, Tiny Kong was kicked to the ground by a foot.

Kremling 3: Get ready to fire, boys! We got her surrounded now!

Tiny: Too bad that you are the one Kremling that can't make a complete circle by himself.

Tiny Kong picked up a stick, and threw it at his face, and ran off with Junior who was still dizzy from the fall.

Kremling 3: Will you idiots get up?! We got to make sure she doesn't get to the Grey Mountains before the king does!


	8. Chapter 8

Tiny Kong ran as fast as she could. Junior was running behind her, but he was lagging off.

Tiny: Come on, Junior! Hurry!

Junior: I'm trying to catch up, but you are going too fast for me. For someone that is tall as you, you can move!

Tiny: (growls)

Tiny Kong ran back to grab Junior so they can go on to leaving the Kremlings behind. The troops were firing their laser guns at the two.

Junior: Aah! You got to run faster there! They are gaining on us!

Tiny: I'm trying! Hey! Let's go in there!

Tiny Kong pointed at a green pipe like the one from the Mushroom Kingdom. Tiny Kong ran, and jumped in hoping that the Kremlings wouldn't follow her down the pipe, but they did. They were determined to catch her, and kill Tiny Kong. They all slid down through the green pipe until Tiny Kong and Junior landed on a wooden platform that was floating in the sky full of clouds.

Junior: Where are we?

Tiny: I don't know. This place seems strange.

Out of nowhere, Mario came by riding on a blue Yoshi. The blue Yoshi ran over Tiny Kong, and jumped onto another platform.

Tiny: Hey! You're suppose to say excuse me!

Junior: Too bad. He probably didn't see you.

Tiny: Wait! That was Mario. I think we stumbled across his world.

Junior: Canny...

The Kremling troops fell out of the green pipe, and landed on the platform Tiny Kong, and Junior were on. They started firing their weapons at them. Tiny Kong grabbed Junior, and jumped onto another platform following Mario who doesn't seem to care what's going on. He was trying to go and save the princess...again.

Junior: This sure is a weird world! What place you know has mountains with facial expressions?!

Tiny Kong was so busy looking back at the Kremlings firing at her that she did not see a green Koopa shell laying in their path. She slipped on it, and fell off the platform down from the clouds. Tiny Kong and Junior ended up popping out of another green pipe back onto their island.

Tiny: This is torture! Now I know K-Rool got Kongo Bongo Island locked down in security!

Junior: We better get to the Grey Mountains, and fast!

Klubba: (growling loudly)

Klubba swung his club at Tiny, and she fell to the ground hard.

Tiny: (groans)

Junior: Oh, no. We got company!

Tiny: (groans) Ouch...when will these Kremlings give up?!

Kremling 4: Not until you're dead!

They fired their laser weapons as Tiny Kong and Junior ran off. One of the laser beams hit Tiny's left leg, causing her to be in so much pain.

Tiny: (yells)

Junior: Tiny!

Tiny: Just run! We need to get rid of them.

Along the way, Junior picked some rocks, and threw it at the troops that were still chasing them. It stopped them from firing, and running after them. Tiny Kong and Junior quickly made their escape. At the Kruiser ship, the Kongs were still trapped inside their cages, waiting for help. Klump walked over to King K-Rool to give him some news.

Klump: Your majesty, we have reached..our deadline.

K-Rool: Deadline?

Klump: Uh...I mean, our end of the corn on the cob, sir?

K-Rool: Corn on the cob?

Klump: Uh...our chicken-

K-Rool: What are you talking about, you buffoon?! What are you trying to say?!

Klump: Uh...we have reached our destination, which is the Grey Mountains.

K-Rool: Excellent...tell the others to get my machine ready. This is...my...finest hour! (laughing)

Once the ship had reached the Grey Mountains, all the Kremlings were busy unloading everything and getting stuff prepared for invasion. Two strong henchman were taking the caged Kongs away from the ship, and into the K-Rool's lair.

Bluster: Oh, no! They are about to destroy our home, and we are still sitting here in these cages, waiting for a monkey to show up knowing good well she will never come rescue us!

Dixie: Wha-don't say that!

Funky: I believe he's right, Dixie. She hasn't shown up yet, and we are about to be history!

Bluster: So will my barrel factory!

Candy: Is that all you care about at this point?

Dixie: We can't give up hope now! If you all can't wait for her, then find a way out!

DK: It's not going to be easy, Dixie. You have to understand that.

Diddy Kong saw a Kremlin near his cage with the key in his hand. As the other monkeys were talking, he quickly crawled over to the Kremlin to get the keys. He stuck his arm out between the metal bars and reached for the keys in the croc's hand. His arm was too short. Instead of using his arms, he used his long, furry tail. He wrapped his tail around the key ring, but the Kremlin felt his touch.

Kremlin: (growling) Hey!

Diddy: Uh...heh heh heh heh.

He grabbed Diddy's tail, stretched it, and released him like a slingshot. Diddy Kong flew all the way to the other side of the cage. The Kremlin chuckled.

Cranky: What in banana's name were you doing over there?

Diddy: (groans) I was trying to get the key from that Kremlin. I almost had it.

Dixie: Uh-oh. Here comes trouble.

King K-Rool walked to the cages with a little smirk on his face. He was enjoying his torment towards them, and that there was nothing they can do to prevent it.

K-Rool: I'm sure you all are excited to see the destruction on your little island. Don't you worry. I saved front row seats for ya.

DK: Let us out of here!

K-Rool: Really? Me? Let you out? Donkey Kong, I expected more from you since you are the future ruler of Kongo Bongo. Oh, wait...I am. (maniacal laughter)

Diddy: You won't get away with this!

Dixie: Yeah. My sister is coming to save us.

K-Rool: You know, I am really getting tired of hearing about that stupid chimp of yours! She can't and she won't. Not with her rival and a few others on her tail.

Dixie: She can take them on. She did it plenty of times before! Helping Donkey Kong defeat you was a real success back in the day. That's why you couldn't even walk home with the crystal coconut in your hands!

K-Rool slammed his fists on the cage.

K-Rool: That's enough! I've had it with you, and your sarcastic puns about my failures. I can see already that you are going to be trouble!

Dixie: Not as much trouble as you will be!

Back at the jungle, Tiny Kong and Junior were so tired from running and fighting off those Kremling troops, they stopped to take a break. Junior walked to a nearby tree, and plopped his butt on the ground. Tiny Kong was limping due to her leg injury on the left. She sat down on the ground beside Junior, and laid down.

Tiny's left leg had a long bloody scar going across.

Junior: Are you okay, buddy?!

Tiny: (winces) Yeah...I think so...My leg really hurts...At least we got away from those Kremlings. This hero stuff is a lot of hard work.

Junior: If you feel that way about it...

Tiny: It seemed so easy on television, but going through the real thing is a different experience...

Junior: So...how far are we from the Grey Mountains?

Tiny: (sighs) I don't know. I wish I had my map, but a certain person let it fly out of their hands.

Junior: Are you seriously going to rant on about that for the rest of my life? I didn't mean for it to fly out of my hands.

Tiny: Whatever. We just need to get there, and fast.

Junior: How?! Those guys are everywhere on the island.

Tiny: Maybe we shouldn't worry about this right now. Let's just get some rest, and we'll pick it back up later on, okay?

Junior: Yeah. I'm tired of doing all that running, and fighting.

Tiny: Me too. Right now, I just hope that my friends are okay.

In the Grey Mountains, The strong henchman had put the caged Kongs in their places. King K-Rool was walking around with one hand behind his back, and the other holding his precious prize: the crystal coconut. He walked over to Donkey Kong, and the others just to make an attempt to make fun of them since they can't stop King K-Rool from doing his damage.

K-Rool: (laughing) I hope you all are enjoying your new home...which will be sooner than you think.

Funky: Not cool, man. Kongo Bongo Island has been the home to all of us.

Diddy: And you are going to destroy it all just from doing your evil bidding!

K-Rool: I hope those lead up to some positive compliments. When my machine is up, and running, just think of it as a beautiful upgrade to your so-called home.

DK: You're lucky I can't get out of here, King K-Rool. If I could, I could have stopped you myself!

K-Rool: Thank goodness I am lucky, Donkey Kong. I'm lucky enough that neither are in my way at this hour!

Dixie: Except for Tiny Kong. She's going to come and stop you!

K-Rool: There will never be a Tiny Kong once I'm done with her!

Klump: Um...your majesty?

K-Rool: (groans) What is it now, Klump? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something important?

Klump: I have come to give you some news, sir. Of course, the news actually comes from my spies, but I'm saying it...from them to..uh...you-

K-Rool: Will you just tell me the news?! And it better be good!

Klump: (gulps) Wow...should have said that in the beginning...My spies have told that...that...Tiny Kong had escaped...again...

King K-Rool's face turned red with anger. He jumped up and down, screaming.

K-Rool: What will it take for that girl to realize that if she does make it up here it will already be too late?! I can't believe that those idiots couldn't stop her in time! She's probably already halfway here, and who's to blame?! The two ninnies I got as my employees...

Klump: Uh...and who, by any chance, would that be, sir?

K-Rool: YOU AND YOUR NO GOOD SOLDIER KRUSHA! I figured you two were going to screw up in the first place. I just knew it! (groans) Kritter!

Kritter: Yes, sir?

K-Rool: Track down that monkey! Find out her location, and send out the air force!

Kritter: And what if we find her...sir?

K-Rool: Kill her...I want her dead!

Dixie: (gasp) No!

K-Rool: Oh, yes! If your sister doesn't back down now, she's going to regret coming here! I want her dead..immediately!

K-Rool walked away from the cages. Dixie Kong was getting really worried about Tiny Kong. If they find her, they are going to kill her, and she felt that she will never see her little sister alive again. All she can do was hope for the best, but she wanted to get out of the cage as soon as possible to stop them herself. Kritter had called in for the air force, and a few planes flew over the Grey Mountains in search for Tiny Kong. Junior was eating some berries he found nearby, and Tiny Kong was taking a nap. The two were not suspecting King K-Rool's air force to come and attack them. Junior looked up in the sky, and saw that the color of the sky was becoming a dark red a little bit.

Junior: Hey. Tiny? Tiny, wake up.

Tiny Kong opened up one eye.

Tiny: (sleepily) What is it?

Junior: Look at the sky.

Tiny Kong lifted up her tired head to the sky. She saw the color of the sky too.

Tiny: It's...It's...

(airplane sound)

Junior: What was that?

Tiny: I don't know. It sounded like an aircraft or something.

Junior: If it is, then there must be an airport nearby, right?

Tiny Kong looked up in the sky once more, and saw King K-Rool's air force flying above them. Tiny Kong stood up and pointed at the planes. What they didn't know is that they belong to King K-Rool.


	9. Chapter 9

Junior: It looks like it's coming right towards us...

The air-crafts started shooting missiles at them.

Tiny: Let's go!

Tiny Kong grabbed Junior by his tail, and ran off. Along the way, she was dodging the missiles. However, it was difficult to do so because her left leg was still hurting from the laser beam that hit her. Junior was hanging on to his life due to the fact that Tiny was running so fast. The air-crafts swooped down one by one, shooting missiles, and using their metal claws to catch them both, but they would always miss. Tiny tripped over a rock, dropping Junior. She didn't realize it as she was continuing to run off.

Junior: Hey! Hey! Wait! Wait up! I don't want to die!

Before Junior can run, one of the Kremling troops grabbed Junior, and put him in a small cage, and locked it. The others followed Tiny Kong.

Tiny: Alright, Junior! We got to find a place to hide away from those air-crafts...Junior?

Tiny skidded to a stop. She looked at her hands which were empty. Tiny Kong looked around searching for Junior.

Tiny: Junior?! Junior?! Where are you?! Junior?!

Out of nowhere, one of the missiles hit her, and she flew near a tree. The Kremling troops started coming towards her with their laser guns ready to fire.

Kremling 1: Looking for this?

Tiny: (gasp)

Junior: (grunting) Get me out of here! Let me out! Let me out! Don't make me have to use force! I will, you know!

Tiny: Junior!

Kremling 1: Forget about getting him back! He belongs to us! Now I advise you to go back to where you came from or die!

Tiny: I'm not going back! I'm came this far, and there is no way that you can stop me!

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Well done chasing her down boys.

Tiny Kong recognized that voice. Her nemesis, Kalypso the Kremling appeared from the group of troops who still had their guns aiming at Tiny Kong. She was walking towards the brave Kong making her give eye to eye contact.

Kalypso: Well done chasing her down, boys.

Tiny: (growls) Kalypso...I'm surprised you showed up.

Kalypso: I figured you would be. I have come to make sure that you don't get in the way of King K-Rool's plans to take over Kongo Bongo Island.

Tiny: Where are my friends?!

Kalypso: You mean Donkey Kong and them? Oh, you shouldn't worry about them. They are in good hands...

Tiny Kong was getting ready to attack Kalypso, but the troops still had their guns pointed at her. Tiny Kong only was able to move one foot ahead.

Kalypso: Careful, cutie...one wrong move, and I give orders to kill...Now either you surrender, and come with us-

Tiny: I'm not accepting that offer, gator face! My friends need me, and I'm the only one that can save them. Too bad your crew didn't bother to check and see if you got all of us. Their mistake probably isn't that rare is it?

Kalypso: (snickering) Oh...you're quite the talker, ain't ya?

Tiny: (angrily) Where are my friends?! You better tell me now or I will pound you!

Kalypso refused to answer Tiny's question. All she did was let out a soft chuckle. Kalypso happened to look down, and see Tiny's injured leg.

Kalypso: Whatcha got there?

Tiny: What are you talking about? All I have is my backpack. What do you see that seems interesting? My fists?!

Kalypso walked up to Tiny Kong to try and scare her. Tiny Kong wasn't afraid of any Kremling at all. Not even her rival can make her intimidated or budge, so she stood very still giving her a cold stare.

Kalypso: I'm talking about...this!

Kalypso swung her scaly tail at Tiny Kong's injured leg. The pain had came back right after she did her attack. Tiny Kong yelled out loud in pain.

Tiny: (screeching in pain)

Kalypso: You know what? I'm surprised you have made it this far. No matter how many troops we sent to come kill you, your furry behind manages to stay alive...Do you know how much that makes me angry...to see that my enemy hasn't backed down yet? How can I claim my victory if you are always snooping around?

Tiny: Your troops are no match for me, Kalypso. That just proves to you that I can't be beat! My friends are counting on me, and I will do everything I can to save them, and stop your stupid king from destroying our home! Sorry, but your chances of winning...are a slim to none...

Kalypso grabbed Tiny by her long blonde hair, and tossed her to a tree.

Kalypso: I like to see you try, you stupid chimp! You are still miles away from the Grey Mountains. You'll never make it there by foot because I'm going to make sure that you don't!

Tiny: (groans) Go ahead, then.

Kalypso had her claws out, and charged at the monkey. Tiny Kong didn't have her ponytails on her head, so she just quickly grabbed Kalypso by her tail and swung her around in circles and released her, and she rammed right into the other Kremlings. Kalypso signaled the troops to fire their weapons. Tiny Kong stomped on Kalypso's face, and charged at one of the soldiers. She grabbed the laser gun, and fired at the troops. Some of them were hit, and some of them dodged.

Junior: Alright! Go, Tiny Kong!

Tiny Kong shot the Kremling that had the metal cage in his hand. She ran over to Junior, and grabbed the cage. Kalypso was charging at Tiny Kong.

Tiny: Junior. I'm going to need your help on this one!

Junior: How?

Tiny: Hang on tight!

Tiny Kong threw Junior's cage into Kalypso's face. Kalypso collapsed on the ground with a bloody nose. The cage fell to the ground hard, and the cage door opened up. Junior crawled out of the cage with a major headache.

Junior: Next time you do something like that...c-could you at least...warn me...?

Tiny: I kinda already warned you...

The air-crafts fired down to the ground. Tiny Kong and Junior took off. The Kremling troops just stood there waiting for Kalypso's signal. Kalypso got up, and duster herself off. She spotted Tiny Kong getting away.

Kalypso: What are you idiots standing around here for?! After her! We can not let her get to the Grey Mountains!

The Kremling troops moved from their standing position. Kalypso wiped her bloody nose, and followed them to Tiny Kong.

Tiny: (panting) We got to find somewhere to hide!

Junior: How about that log up ahead?!

Junior ran ahead of Tiny Kong and crawled into a big log. Tiny Kong ran and crawled in behind Junior, but things took a turn for the worst. Tiny Kong was stuck, and she couldn't go in all the way.

Tiny: Junior?! Junior, I'm stuck! Help!

Junior: (sighs) That's what you get for having a big butt!

Tiny: Just shut up, and help me!

Junior: Okay Okay!

Junior crawled out of the other side of the log, and went to Tiny's end. He pushed, and pushed her lower body to get her in while Tiny Kong was pulling herself inside. Junior looked back and saw Kalypso and the others coming up towards them.

Junior: AAAHH! They're coming! Come on! Pull! Pull!

Tiny: Junior! You're pulling me! You're suppose to push me!

Junior: Oh right! Aah! Here they come! Here they come!

Tiny: Yikes! Hurry!

Junior: I'm trying! Aah!

Junior ran back inside the log to hide. Tiny's lower body was still sticking out the log.

Tiny: What are you doing in here?! Get back out there!

Klubba grabbed the log that they were in, and rammed into a tree to break the log open. They both fell to the ground. Tiny Kong took a piece of the log, and hit Klubba in his face.

Klubba: (groaning)

Tiny Kong and Junior continued running for their lives. Tiny Kong grabbed Junior and climbed up a very tall tree.

Tiny: (panting)

Junior: (panting)

Tiny: They are not going to stop until I'm dead...I can't let that happen.

Junior: Uh...Tiny? You better take a look at this.

Junior pointed towards the view of the island. Tiny Kong was in shock. Half of the island has already been destroyed. The banana trees had no leaves on them, and there was no bushes around at all. Smoke was coming from the ground.

Tiny: Oh, no. Half the island has already been damaged...we got to get to the Grey Mountains before it is too late!

Junior: Yow!

Tiny: What happened?!

Junior looked at his tail. The tip of his tail was burnt from the laser beam that hit them. Kalypso ordered Klubba to tear down the tree so she can get them. Klubba used his body strength to push the tree down. Kalypso walked over to Tiny Kong, and grabbed her neck.

Kalypso: Notice how these trees are not going to save you long enough, Tiny Kong. No matter where you go, we will always find you.

Tiny: (choking) Sure you do. I bet that big nose smells it all!

Kalypso got angry with Tiny's insult about her snout. She grabbed Tiny's arm and threw her to a tree. Tiny tried to get up, but the pain was bare.

Tiny: (groaning)

Kalypso: Feeling pain? Don't you worry. I am going to put you out of your misery...

Kalypso took Tiny by her hands and scratched her on the side of her face. She was in a lot of pain, yet she's never going to give up this fight. She grabbed Kalypso's nose and eye gouged her. Kalypso growled and slashed Tiny Kong on her chest, arms, and where her rib cage is. Then, she grabbed Tiny's left leg, and bit it.

Tiny: (screeching in pain)

After Kalypso bit Tiny, Kalypso punched Tiny in the stomach, and slashed her across her back. Tiny Kong ran, and charged at the Kremling. Kalypso did an upper cut, and sent Tiny flipping up in the air, and she landed on the ground.

Kalypso: (laughing) Give up yet?

Tiny: (coughing)

Kalypso: Our destruction of the island is about to begin, and we just couldn't bare to have you foil our plans once again.

Junior grabbed the laser beam, and fired at Kalypso. Tiny Kong made another attempt to get up from her injuries.

Tiny: (panting)

Kremling 4: Freeze!

Tiny: Looks like we are going on the move again.

Tiny Kong and Junior once again ran off to safety. Tiny's body couldn't take this much running anymore. She started lagging behind.

Junior: Come on, big buddy!

Tiny: I'm trying-WHAAA!

Junior: AAAHHHHH!

They both came across a dirt slide that was going downhill. They both tumbled down, rolling like two balls, bumping into little tiny bushes. They reached the bottom, and landed a little too hard than usual. Junior had a few bruises on his body, but it did not stop him from helping his best friend get to where she needed to go, but Tiny's injuries were getting too rough for her to handle. She got up wobbling, and hurting. Then a sudden bust of explosions filled the air. Tiny Kong looked beyond to see where it was coming from.


	10. Chapter 10

K-Rool: I told you a thousand times to not diffuse those explosive barrels! Hey, you three! Put my machine over there! Be careful with that! Don't touch that! What are you doing?!

As the Kremlins were busy setting up the ultimate doomsday machine to take over the island, the Kongs were still in the cage, already about to lose hope because Tiny Kong hadn't arrived yet. Especially Dixie Kong.

Dixie: _Oh, Tiny Kong. Where are you?_

Tiny squinted her eyes to get a better look. The explosions that she had seen where coming from the Grey Mountains.

Tiny: Junior?!

Junior: What?

Tiny: Look over there!

Junior looked at what Tiny was talking about.

Junior: What did you wanted me to look at? It's just a bunch of Grey Mountains.

Tiny: That's what I wanted you to look at, you big dope! We made it! We actually made it!

Tiny Kong and Junior cheered until one of the air-craft's missiles rammed near them. They looked up to find it flying above them. Tiny Kong had an idea. She reached into her backpack, and pulled out an orange grenade.

Junior: What...is that?

Tiny: It's an orange grenade. Funky Kong made this for us when I was a little girl. These always come in handy when it comes to a situation like this.

Tiny Kong threw the orange grenade at the air-craft. The grenade hit the plane, but it did not go off.

Tiny: Huh?

Junior: It didn't even explode. Let me see one of those. Junior grabbed another orange grenade. He threw it at a tree. That one did not explode either.

Junior: Unless Funky Kong ended up giving defective grenades, these should have exploded.

Kalypso and the others were onto them. The orange grenade near the tree finally exploded causing the tree to lean over, and fall. Luckily, the two heroes were able to get out of the way in time. The fallen tree had blocked the Kremlings path.

Kalypso: (growls) Blast this tree now!

Tiny Kong and Junior had came across a cliff. They skidded to a complete stop. They were stuck. There was no other route to take. Junior looked down, and all he can see was nothing but darkness, thick fog surrounding the deep canyon.

Junior: We're trapped!

Tiny: (panting) I...can see...that. Here, climb on my back. I'll take us to the top of those canopies.

Kalypso: Don't you ever get tired of climbing trees, Tiny Kong? I mean, you're making this unpredictable than it needs to be...

Junior ran and bit Kalypso on her nose. Tiny tripped Kalypso, and charged at the Kremling troops. The fight between the two heroes and their enemies was on. The battle was a pain to Tiny Kong although the only thing that is motivating her to keep going is her captured friends. She had a lot of scars and bruises on her body, but to her it was worth it. Junior was grabbed once again by his tail. Tiny Kong was hitting, and stomping Klubba on top of his head. One of the Kremlings fired their laser gun, and the laser beam hit Tiny on her hand. He grabbed her and tossed her to the edge of the cliff. Kalypso let Klubba have Junior by his tail and hung him over the cliff. Kalypso ordered the others to hold off their weapons. Tiny Kong was desperately clinging on to the edge, hoping that her hands won't slip.

Kalypso: (laughing) You lose, Tiny Kong! Too bad there can't be two winners!

Kremlings: (laughing)

There was some rumbling in the sky, and some bright flashes moved so fast like a race car. Some thick dark clouds were surrounding the Grey Mountains.

Tiny: (gasp) Oh, no.

Kalypso: See? Already...too...late. Nice knowing ya.

Kalypso put her green scaly foot on Tiny Kong's face, and pushed with all her might. Klubba let go of Junior's tail. They all watched as Tiny Kong and Junior fall far down to the canyon, and disappear into the fog. As they had their fun, they went back to King K-Rool. Back at the Grey Mountains, the king got tired of arguing with Donkey Kong and his friends so he had few of his strong henchman come and take them to the machine.

DK: (struggling) Geesh, they're a lot stronger than I am.

Bluster: Well, at least we're out of those crummy cages. I didn't like how it was doing to my fur.

Cranky: (sighs) Bluster...that's because they put you in a tiny cage.

Candy: (struggling) Let me go! You're hurting me!

Henchman 1: Quiet, you!

K-Rool: (maniacal laughter) Behold! My ultimate doomsday machine...up close that is.

K-Rool had a brown bag in his hand. He opened it up and took out the crystal coconut.

Diddy: Look! He has the crystal coconut!

DK: (stuggling)

K-Rool: Oh, don't even think about trying to get out of that, Donkey Kong. My henchman has become more powerful than your fast banana eating self! Once I carefully put this inside the outlet of this machine, the evil shall rise upon all of Kongo Bongo, and I shall be ruler of Kongo Bongo Island! (maniacal laughter)


	11. Chapter 11

Deep down into the canyon, where Tiny Kong and Junior dropped, the fog was spreading all around the area. There was big branch stretched out through the rocks of the canyon. The two heroes had landed on it safely from their long fall. Tiny Kong was unconscious, and Junior had his eyes closed tightly. He opened up his eyes and finally realized that they they didn't fall all the way down, but they were on a branch which might be weak.

Junior: D'ah! Tiny Kong! Tiny! Wake up! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!

Tiny Kong was still unconscious. The branch started to get weak, and Junior was worried. He shook Tiny Kong so hard, and the branch started to crack.

Junior: Tiny Kong! WAKE UP!

His voice echoed through the canyon. However, it seemed to have woken her up. Tiny Kong got up with her body in pain.

Tiny: (moans) Whatcha screaming for? I'm right here.

Junior: Glad you're up. Uh...listen, we are on a branch that is about to FALL AT ANY SECOND!

Tiny: What?!

Junior: It's weakening! We got to get off of it fast or else we will go down a few more feet to our doom!

Tiny: Don't panic! Just give me a minute to figure out something here.

The branch had a small break.

Tiny&Junior: Whoa!

Junior: Ah! I don't think we have a minute!

Tiny: Fine! Give me a second to figure it out!

Klaptrap: Time's up!

Tiny: Will you stop it?!

Junior: I can't! I'm too scared! I just want to get back to King K-Rool! That's all! Is that too much to ask for?!

Tiny: Quiet, Junior!

The branch was breaking even more. They had to grab on to something quick. There were some vines dangling from the left side of them. Tiny Kong tried to reach for one but they were too far away for her to retrieve. The only daring choice she made was to stand on the weaken branch, and jump for it.

Junior: What are you doing?!

Tiny: (winces) I'm going to jump.

Junior: Jump!? Are you crazy?!

Tiny: No. There are some vines over there, but I can't reach them. In order for me to do that, I must jump so hang on tight.

Junior: How can you do that?! What about your left leg?!

Tiny: Just trust me! I know what I'm doing!

Tiny Kong stood up on the weakening branch. The branch couldn't support her weight, so she had to hurry. She counted to three, and as she got to three, she jumped with all her strength and grabbed the vine as fast as she could. The branch broke and fell down deep into the canyon. Junior lost his grip. Tiny Kong used her foot to grab one of his arms.

Tiny: Hang on!

Junior: (crying) I am!

Tiny: Oh, brother...

The dark red sky was making a thunderous sound and flashes had occurred around the Grey Mountains.

Tiny: We got to hurry!

Tiny climbed up the vine with a lot of difficulty due to her scars on her body, and her leg. She climbed over the edge, and pulled Junior up.

Tiny: Made it...

Junior: Yeah. I tell you one thing. I wouldn't want to be near this place anymore.

Tiny: Who would want to? Come on. We need to get there-ow!

Tiny laid down on the ground, writhing in pain.

Junior: Are you okay, Tiny Kong?!

Tiny: (winces) I'm...fine. We just need to get there before it's too late, but I'm hurting too much to even make another move.

Klaptrap: Don't give up now, we are near the Grey Mountains at the moment. Can't you swing on vines or something to get there faster?!

Tiny: (groans) I'll...try.

Junior: Attagirl! Get your furry booty up and become a hero!

Tiny Kong grabbed Junior and put him on her shoulder. She climbed up a tree, grabbed a vine, and swung off to the Grey Mountains. Meanwhile...

K-Rool: After I have put this coconut inside the machine, you all will see how things are going according to plan. Just as I promised, front row seats!

DK: If you put that coconut in that machine-

K-Rool: Oooh..I'm scared, Donkey Kong. I really am. Remember, you and your friends are pinned down by my strongest henchmen in the world.

Dixie: Just wait until she gets here...she'll deal with you...

Kalypso and the others arrived from their battle with Tiny Kong, and Junior the Klaptrap. King K-Rool happened to catch them, and wanted to hear the good news.

K-Rool: Well, look who's back. Took you all forever to come back with some news.

Kalypso: Sorry, sir, but we have some good news.

K-Rool: It better be good.

Kalypso: We took care of that monkey.

Diddy: What?

Candy: Oh, no...

Klubba: She-she fell down into the ...uh...

Kalypso: Canyons.

Klubba: Canyons! Yeah, that's it.

Kalypso: She's dead, your majesty. We made sure of that.

Dixie's eyes was full of tears. She held her head down in disappointment.

Dixie: (sobbing softly) Tiny...

K-Rool: (laughing) "My sister will be here to save us!" "Just wait until she gets here" "You are in so much trouble when my sister gets here." I gave your sister a few chances to not even bother to come here, or else she will be killed. and well...she took that chance. I'm sorry, but I just can not have another Kong corrupting everything I worked hard on. This day...will be mine!

Diddy: You monster!

Dixie: (sobbing)You will be stopped K-Rool! You will pay for what you did to her! And that time is now!

Dixie opened up her mouth and bit the Kremling's hand. He quickly moved his hand away.

DK: Huh?!

Funky: Alright, dudette!

Dixie ran to K-Rool and grabbed the coconut.

K-Rool: Rahhh! After her! Don't let her get away with it!

He ran to catch Dixie, but she was too fast for him. She threw the coconut at one of the other Kremlings, and Donkey Kong was free.

DK: Great job, Dixie!

K-Rool: No! No! No! Catch her! I want that coconut back!

DK punched King K-Rool and grabbed the crystal coconut. He gave it back to Dixie Kong, and beat up the other enemies who were holding the other Kongs captive.

Diddy: We're free!

Bluster: Alright! Thank goodness.

DK: Now, let's go destroy that machine once and for all.

More troops came and surrounded them with their Klaptrap and laser guns pointed directly at them. The Kongs were paralyzed with terror. If they make any sudden moves, they were going to be toast.  
King K-Rool got up and fixed his nose. He walked towards them with a very bad attitude, and with his big green fists balled up.

K-Rool: (growling) Hand over the coconut, and don't try anything! If you do, then you will be like your friend in the canyons!

DK went over to King K-Rool quietly and handed him the crystal coconut. King K-Rool grabbed it away from Donkey Kong.

K-Rool: Good job! You better get used to doing that because you will be doing more of it now that I am your new leader. Kritter! Put my prized possession into the chamber.

Kritter: Yes, your majesty.

Kritter took the crystal coconut from K-Rool and walked to the machine. He pressed the blue button for the little chamber to open. He placed the crystal coconut inside of it and closed the door. At the opening of K-Rool's secret lair, Tiny Kong and Klaptrap both peeked from the wall to see what was going on. They saw Donkey Kong and the others lined up near the machine.


	12. Chapter 12

Tiny: What is that?

Junior: That, my furry chimp, is the ultimate doomsday machine King K-Rool invented. It took him 2 months to get that going in his blueprints.

Tiny: Seemed like he had a lot of time in his hands...and those are my friends lined up near the machine.

Junior: Yep. Once he puts them all inside that machine, they'll become evil just like him, and there would be no way of stopping him. Your island will have a complete turn around.

Tiny: Well, we have to stop it. Did you see him put the coconut inside the machine yet?

Junior: Nope. Unless we were too late and he had already done it, but then again he probably didn't.

Tiny: Let's hope he didn't.

Junior: ….What if he did?

Tiny: I don't care!

K-Rool: The coconut's inside the machine now, Donkey Kong. Once I start the machine, you all will get the feeling of how being evil effects your mind and body. You would no longer be the same good monkeys that I can't tolerate.

Cranky: You scum-sucking ratchet crocodile! We are not going in there!

Funky: No matter how many ways you try to get us in!

K-Rool: It's either this or being dead from a 40 foot drop in the canyons like your friend!

"Leave them alone, K-Rool!"

Everybody turned around to see who it was. To their surprise, it was their friend Tiny Kong, who had survived the fall. Junior was standing right next to her with his arms crossed, trying to act tough.  
Kalypso's mouth dropped.

K-Rool: What?!

Dixie: Tiny Kong! You're alive! You're alive!

Diddy: Uh...is that Klaptrap right next to her?!

Junior: My name is not Klaptrap! My name is Junior!

K-Rool: Grrrr! Who cares what your name is! I thought you said that she was dead!

Kalypso: We thought so for sure! That's impossible! How did you survive that fall?!

Tiny: With a little luck!

Junior: We happened to have landed on a branch that saved our lives.

K-Rool: Our?! You are suppose to be here working with us! What are you doing with her?!

Junior: You don't need to know! It's not like you treat me right anyways!

DK: Um...did we miss something here?

K-Rool: No! No no no! This is not how this is suppose to go!

Tiny: My, you must have been having a bad villain day, huh? Well, get over it, K-Rool! I'm here now, so at this point you better let my friends go or else!

K-Rool: Or else what?!

K-Rool pushed the red button for the machine to start. The machine powered up. The Kongs looked at how it was operating. It made a little static electricity to the making and it was flashing blue streaks.

K-Rool: (maniacal laughter) You're too late, Tiny Kong! The coconut is already inside this machine, and its glorious power is taking effect. Just the way I planned! Klump! Krusha!

Klump and Krusha ran to the rescue, but as clumsy as they are, they bumped into the henchmen, who had their hands tied with the other Kongs, and cause them to be set free.

DK: Thanks again, guys! Let's get that coconut out of there!

K-Rool: You two idiots! Get up! Go after them now! Don't sit there like frogs on a log!

Klump and Krusha got up, and went after Tiny and Junior. Tiny Kong jumped up and kicked both of them in the face. Junior ran and bit King K-Rool on his hand.

K-Rool: AAAAHH! Ow ow ow ow! Would you let go of my hand already?! No one bites the-let go!

Junior: That's what you get for saying that my name did not matter!

Donkey Kong and Funky Kong ran to the machine to open up the chamber to grab the coconut. Donkey Kong pushed the button but nothing had happened. He pushed it again, and the door still would not open up. He kept pushing the button.

Funky: Yo, Donkey dude! What's the hold up, man?!

DK: The door won't open! I think it's stuck!

Candy: Help! Donkey Kong help me! Help!

DK: Huh? Candy! Here, Funky. Try to open the chamber door. I gotta save Candy Kong.

Funky: I'll try, dude, but I don't think its going to work!

Funky Kong kept pushing the button. Donkey Kong punched Kritter out of sight. Klubba was chasing Diddy and Dixie Kong around with his club.

Dixie: Well, geesh! This brings back memories, doesn't it?

Diddy: Help us! Help!

Tiny Kong opened up a banana peel, and threw it far near Klubba's steps. He slipped over the banana peel and rammed straight into the wall. Tiny grabbed his club and went to go whack some of the others. K-Rool was able to shake Junior off. He saw Funky Kong near the machine trying to get the coconut. K-Rool ran to Funky Kong. Tiny saw K-Rool and ran to go hit him with Klubba's club.

Funky: Oh, come on! Open up! We don't have time for this!

K-Rool: Grrr!

Tiny Kong swung the club into K-Rool's face.

Tiny: What are you doing?!

Funky: Trying to get the coconut out of here!

Tiny: Stand back!

Tiny bashed the chamber door open. She grabbed the coconut.

Tiny: Let's go!

K-Rool grabbed Tiny's injured leg.

Tiny: Ow!

Funky: Tiny!

Tiny: Here! Take the coconut!

Tiny Kong tossed the crystal coconut to Funky Kong. He caught it with two of his hands. He looked at Tiny Kong in her eyes. He looked at her body, seeing the bloody scars. Tiny Kong gave him a head nod to signify that she was going to be okay.

Tiny: Go! Go!

Funky: Hey! Guys! I got the coconut!

Diddy: Alright! Let's get out of here!

Tiny Kong was still caught by the claws of King K-Rool. He got up and grabbed her by her long hair.

Tiny: Let me go, you big oaf!

K-Rool: Watch your mouth, Ms. Kong or else you will regret saying that!

Klump: Sir, Sir! The Kongs are making off with the coconut!

K-Rool: It doesn't even matter! The crystal coconut has put out so much of its power that my machine will work for eternity! (maniacal laughter)

Tiny Kong reached for Klump's hard military hat and and tossed it like a boomerang. The hat flew to the wall and made a turn towards K-Rool's nose. He cried out in pain. Tiny Kong ran off to catch up with her friends.

K-Rool: Again with the face! Ooh! Those Kongs are dead meat! And I love dead...meat!

He ran to his doomsday machine and turned the level up to maximum capacity. He got into his evil doomsday machine and sat for a while. As the Kongs were outside, trying to get home, they saw that the sky was a dark red and there were sounds of thunder. Half of the island looked really terrible. The palm trees had no life in them, and all the bananas were gone. There were nothing but rocks and a whole bunch of dirt.

Bluster: This isn't our home.

DK: It is, Bluster...but...it's...

Dixie: Ruined.

Cranky: All of this came from King K-Rool's evil machine. Anything that gets in the way will become just like this.

DK: And we're next in line.

Dixie: Wait! Where's my sister?

Suddenly, the top of the mountain burst open from a big blue explosion. A burst of light went up into the sky releasing all of the coconut's powers that are now officially evil.

Diddy: Whoa!

DK: Does this mean that the machine is destroyed?

Candy: I hope so.

Funky: Check out the coconut!

The coconut's light was dimming down. All of the powers were sucked out of it and it couldn't stay on long.

Bluster: D'ah! What's happening?

Cranky: K-Rool's machine must have taken all of its power.

Dixie: It's going out! What are we going to do?

Tiny: Guys! Guys!

Tiny Kong and Junior caught up.

Funky: You made it!

Tiny: (panting) Yeah.

Dixie ran up to Tiny Kong.

Dixie: Are you okay?

Tiny: Yes, I'm fine..just...hurting is all

DK: Good thing we got rid of that machine.

Tiny: That's a problem. His machine...

Junior: It's not destroyed!

Kongs: What?!

Tiny: It's true. All of the coconut's powers are in that machine right now, and that's whats keeping it up. It will never go out!

DK: We got to stop it!

Junior: I don't think there is a way we can stop it.

"You're absolutely right, my little blue traitor."

They turned around, and the Kremlings had them surrounded. King K-Rool walked through the crowd and stood in front of the monkeys. Something about him had changed. K-Rool's eyes were devilishly red. His fat body became skinny and more muscular, and he has a long scaly tail. He even had spikes coming out behind his neck., and lots of sharp teeth in his mouth.

Diddy: Is that...?

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) I can see that you have retrieved your precious little coconut. Not that it matters because I have all of its powers.

DK: What did you do to yourself?!

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) Like my new look? My machine can turn anyone evil. As for the purpose, I have took a step into the machine and made myself, bigger, and badder than anyone else. I'm now a whole lot stronger than you weak apes. That means I can take you all on with just one powerful fist punch, but I'm being gracious enough to let you run for the hills. Then again, you all will be dead anyways.

DK took a chance and ran to K-Rool with balled up fists. He made a punch at K-Rool. K-Rool let out a soft chuckle. He grabbed DK's fist and tossed him into the other Kongs.

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) You still don't get it, do you?

DK and the others got up and ran off. K-Rool had made a signal that meant for all of them to go and kill. The Kongs kept running and running to lose them. Tiny Kong was lagging behind because of her injuries. Kalypso and the others cut her off and grabbed her.

Tiny: (screaming)

Dixie: Tiny Kong!

The other Kongs came to a halt because they came to a cliff where Tiny Kong and Junior fell. The Kremlings had trapped them once again. K-Rool walked up to them with his fangs, and claws out.

K-Rool: (growling)

The battle between the Kremlings and the Kongs were at its pace. The questions, during the fight, had popped into mind as claws and fists fly. Who will win? Who will be defeated? Will they be able to destroy the machine before it gets worse? Will Kongo Bongo Island ever be saved?


	13. Chapter 13

Donkey Kong grabbed K-Rool by his neck and tried to choke him. K-Rool flipped over onto Donkey Kong to get him off. Klump and Krusha had Bluster cornered by a tree.

Klump: Prepare for defeat!

Bluster: Oh, dear! Help! Help!

Krusha and Klump ran towards him, but Bluster dodged out of the way. The two goons bumped their heads on the tree.

Bluster: Hmph! That should teach you not to mess with the richest ape on the island!

Kritter grabbed Funky Kong. Funky Kong punched him out of the way. Dixie Kong got on top of Klubba's head, grabbed his club, and bonked him on the head. K-Rool took Donkey Kong by his feet and twirled him around like a helicopter. Then, he let go of his legs and DK flew into Diddy and Funky Kong. Kalyspo had her hands tied with her nemesis, Tiny Kong, who refused to give up. Kalypso attacked with her tail, and Tiny Kong picked up her foot and stomped on it.

Kalypso: Aah! Get off of my tail! Get off!

Tiny: You asked for it.

Kalypso charged at Tiny Kong and rammed her into a tree. Tiny punched Kalypso in the eye. Tiny Kong ran to help her friends. Kalypso was going to end this round between her and the monkey. She followed Tiny Kong to her friends. Donkey Kong head-butted King K-Rool in the stomach, and punched him. Klubba grabbed Dixie and Candy Kong.

Dixie: (screaming)

Candy: Oh! Ah! Help!

Tiny Kong stomped on his foot, and he cried out. His grip loosened up enough for the Kong girls to go through. Kalypso slashed Tiny Kong on her back, pushed her down to the ground, and stomped on her stomach. Tiny Kong grabbed Kalypso's foot and pushed her. K-Rool grabbed a big stick and swung it at DK multiple times. Bluster ran to help Donkey Kong. He grabbed the stick and smacked K-Rool; knocking him out for a while.

DK: Wow..um..thank you, Bluster.

Bluster: Nothing to it.

Klump&Krusha: Grrrr!

Bluster: Got to run! Aah!

DK: Oh, brother.

Most of the Kremlings had fallen off of the edge of the cliff. The monkeys were still here and was determined to get rid of every single one to bring restoration on their home. As they continued to fight, K-Rool woke up from being hit. He took a big deep breath and let out a roar. Everyone stopped.

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) I'm getting really tired of this! If neither of you is willing to take the chance to surrender, I'm going to make you...surrender.

The wind started picking up in the air. Blue strides of light circled around King K-Rool.

Dixie: What's going on?!

The machine was using the crystal coconut's power to make him grow. He grew as tall as the Grey Mountains, feeling all of the power and the evil inside of him. As he continued to grow, the wind became even stronger, forcing the palm trees to come out out the ground. Thunder made its sound, and lightning struck the sky.

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) Come and defeat me now! (maniacal laughter)

Funky: This dude's gone mad!

DK; Whats happening?!

Cranky: It's the crystal coconut's powers!

DK: What?! The crystal coconut can do this? All of this?! Whoa!

Cranky: Yes! Sadly, it's in the wrong hands!

King K-Rool clutched his fists and let out a mighty roar. The ground started to split open. Everybody was getting ready, including his minions because most of them had already fell off of the cliff to their impending doom. The wind got even stronger. It almost blew Dixie Kong, and Diddy Kong away. Luckily, Donkey Kong and Tiny Kong held on to their hands.

DK: This is hopeless!

Bluster: We're going to die!

Funky: Donkey Kong! We need to go back and destroy that machine!

DK: But how?!

Junior was flying in the wind. He was able to grab Dixie's ponytail that was flowing in the wind.

Junior: Uh...since I have seen his blue prints after he built it, may I say that I know how to destroy his machine?

Dixie: Great! You just now tell us how?!

The ground under their feet was splitting into big pieces. They had to stick together this time to make it back to the Grey Mountains and stop the machine so everything can go back to normal. Trees were flying in the wind and rocks were getting in the way. Lightning came down from the sky striking the ground.

Junior: Aah! Lightning!

DK: Everyone! Hurry!

Dixie Kong saw a tree coming towards her. Diddy jumped and grabbed her before the tree took her away. Candy Kong was holding Donkey Kong's hand. It was getting too difficult for them to get to the machine because of K-Rool's evil powers at hand.

K-Rool: (roars)

The ground had split once more and the Kongs were separated.

Candy: Donkey Kong!

Bluster: Oh! This is madness!

Junior: The ground's splitting up and lightning is striking down here! How can we get past that?!

Tiny Kong didn't care what Junior thinks. She went on ahead the mountains. Dixie Kong saw her little sister walking off, and immediately followed her by jumping from rock to rock hoping to catch up to her. The others also followed. K-Rool saw them headed back to the Grey Mountains to stop the machine. He stomped the ground angrily. The things that was going on around the island would not stop them. So he shrunk back to his normal size and went in after them. As Tiny Kong was running to the secret lair, the strong wind blew a medium-sized rock at Tiny Kong. Tiny Kong fell to the ground. Lightning was striking where she was, and she tried her best to get up quickly. Dixie and the others came to help.

Dixie: Tiny! Are you alright?

Tiny: (coughing) Yeah, but I...can't go any further.

DK: No! Tiny Kong! You came this far to help us!

Bluster: You can't quit now!

Tiny: (coughing; groans)

Cranky: Come on! Come on! Let's just get her inside before K-Rool discovers that we're missing.

Funky Kong picked up Tiny Kong, and held her in is arms. As they walked in, the machine's static was everywhere. Junior came running in.

Diddy: Now what do we do?!

DK: Destroy it, I guess!

Candy: Junior?! How do you destroy the machine?! Tell us now!

Junior: Okay, I saw on the blueprints that in order for the machine to be destroyed , you have to- Waaa!

K-Rool ran in and grabbed Junior by his tail.

K-Rool: (growling)

Junior: Okay, seriously. Does everybody have to grab my tail?! I mean, why don't we all rub it like a pet?

K-Rool: Silence!

Cranky: K-Rool!

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) As long as he is with me, you will never know how to destroy my ultimate doomsday machine.

He stuck out his hand and a gush of wind blew the apes back against a wall.

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) You are coming with me!

Junior: Never!

He wriggled , and was free. K-Rool chased after him. The Kongs rose back up and attacked King K-Rool. They held onto him, and strapped him down tightly as they could. They added in a few kicks and punches and some hair from the Kong sisters. Junior took Tiny Kong up to the machine while the evil king was distracted by her friends.

Junior: Okay...um...how should I do this?

K-Rool: (roars)

DK: Use all your strength to keep him down!

Junior: There's another power source in this chamber where he put the crystal coconut. It's a little tube with some blue stuff inside. We got to hurry and get it out of there.

Tiny: And it will automatically shut down?!

Junior: Better. It will explode! Big boom!

Tiny: Alright! Hang on tight.

K-Rool shook everyone off of him. Tying him down wouldn't even work because he was too strong for them. K-Rool roared and ran to the machine to get the two away.

Dixie: Hey!

Dixie Kong ran to save her little sister from the king. As Tiny Kong reached her hand in there, she got electrocuted, and yanked her hand back out. She reached her hand in there again, and she got electrocuted once more. After a few tries, she reached back in there again to grab the blue power tube.

K-Rool jumped in front of her.

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) You are going to regret doing that!

K-Rool grabbed Tiny Kong by the neck, and squeezed really hard. Her friends came to stop him, but King K-Rool had another way to keep them back.

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) Stop right there, you banana-munching mammals! Come any closer, and I'll squeeze her to death.

Tiny: (choking)

Dixie: Tiny Kong!

As she was struggling, and with her supply of air almost cut off, Tiny Kong tapped King K-Rool on the arm. He glanced at her to see what she wanted from him, Apparently, she spit in his eye.

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) Aah! Ow! My eye! Why you-oh!

Donkey Kong grabbed him by the legs and threw him off. Tiny Kong almost passed out, but she kept gasping for air as she reached for the blue tube. Her fingers touched the tube, and she grabbed the whole thing and pulled it out.

Tiny: What are we suppose to do with this?!

Junior: Get rid of it!

K-Rool got really mad and took Junior away. The Kongs did everything they could to keep K-Rool away from Tiny Kong until she's finished. Tiny Kong tried breaking the tube open with her knee. It didn't work. She tried biting into the tube. It didn't work either. She was getting frustrated with it. Then, she had an idea. There was a ladder beside the machine. It leads to the top of the machine where the static was. She figured that this can be destroyed by tossing it in. She ran to the ladder. Junior tried to stop her.

Junior: Hey! Hey! Don't! What are you doing? You can get killed up there!

Tiny: This has to be the only way for me to destroy it, Junior. I'm taking the chance.

K-Rool saw the blue tube in her hand, and that she was climbing the ladder to throw the tube down in the static.

K-Rool: No! Stop!

Tiny Kong continued to climb up the ladder. Her body was about to shut down on her, and the static was making it worse. It kept pinching her scars. She finally made it to the top, and just plainly, dropped the tube inside the static. The tube fell in, and it made a little explosion. The static took over Tiny's body making her shake in pain.

Tiny: (screaming)

Junior: I'm coming, buddy! Hang in there!

The Kongs got off of King K-Rool. King K-Rool got down on his knees.

K-Rool: No! No! Look what you have done!

DK: It serves you right for capturing us!

K-Rool: Don't you buffoons understand?! We are going to die if we don't get out of here! My ultimate doomsday machine is composed of matter!

Dixie: Tiny!

Dixie Kong ran, and grabbed her sister. They all ran out of the lair and down the mountain to safety. The machine made the loudest whirring sound. At last, it made a loud explosion. The top of the mountain collapsed, and a big huge stream of blue matter went up into the sky. Rocks were falling down the mountain, and they had to hurry before they get crushed by them. As they got down to the bottom of the mountain, they ran towards some palm trees that were still on the ground. The rocks fell down the mountain and into the canyons. Everybody scrunched their head between their legs for cover. The blue matter going up in the sky had ended and it made a sonic boom with a big ring spreading far out into the world. As it all ended, the rain starts to pour down from the sky.

DK: Is everyone okay?

Diddy: I'm good.

Dixie&Candy: We're fine.

Funky: Whew. What a rush! We were almost crushed by those rocks, man

Cranky: But at least we killed that machine. There's a mystery on how King K-Rool was able to receive that type of matter , and put it into his doomsday machine.

Bluster: (groans) Oh, who cares? It's over.

Funky: Speaking of King K-Rool, I think that crazy croc caught a chance to escape. I don't see him anywhere.

Candy: Which means he was able to get away again.

Dixie: Tiny?!

Everybody heard Dixie's voice calling out for her little sister.

Dixie: Tiny?! Tiny Kong?! Where are you?! Tiny?!

Dixie's eyes were full of tears. Diddy Kong walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Diddy: It's alright!

Dixie: No, it's not alright! Where is she?! I got to find her. She's got to be around here. I saw her leave with us! I can't lose her...not again!

At the edge of the cliff, Tiny Kong was trying to climb up to her friends. Junior climbed up over Tiny's head.

Dixie: Tiny!

Tiny: Dixie...

Dixie Kong ran over to help her sister up.

Dixie: (sobbing) Oh, Tiny! I thought I lost you! I'm so glad you're safe! Please! Please forgive me for what I said! I'm-

Tiny: Uh, Dixie. Maybe we...(winces) can discuss this whole thing later?

Dixie: (sobbing) Oh, right. Here...grab my hand...

Tiny Kong reached her hand out towards her sister. Their hands were grabbed by one another, and force was taking its toll. Dixie Kong pulled her Tiny Kong over the cliff, but the evil King K-Rool reached his hand out, and grabbed Tiny's leg.

Tiny: (screams) Dixie! Dixie! He's got me!

Dixie: (sobbing) No! Tiny! I got you!

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) You have crossed the line...now I'm going to get even...

DK: Come on, guys. Let's go help!

Donkey Kong and the others ran and grabbed Dixie Kong to pull the two up. They used all of their energy to pull. However, King K-Rool was pulling a little harder. Tiny Kong's energy was really low, and Dixie felt Tiny loosen her grip. Dixie grabbed Tiny's wrist, and pulled.

Dixie: (sobbing) Hang on, sis! I got you!

Junior: That's it!

Junior ran and jumped on King K-Rool's face scratching it up with his claws. King K-Rool was loosing his grip as well which was a good thing because that's what they want. Dixie pulled Tiny Kong up as hard as she could with the other's help. K-Rool grabbed Junior, and tossed him at Donkey Kong's face. Donkey Kong accidentally let go of Dixie Kong, and K-Rool's weight was pulling Tiny down. K-Rool's hand slipped, and he quickly grabbed Tiny's sides with his claws.

Tiny: (screaming)

Dixie: (sobbing) Tiny!

Tiny Kong couldn't hold on any longer. Dixie's hand was slippery from the rain. Donkey Kong came back, and helped. It was too late. Dixie's hand had slipped, and Tiny fell down with King K-Rool bumping into branches, and some rocks.

Dixie: (sobbing) TINY!

A few hours later, Donkey Kong and the gang had went down deep into the canyons to find her.

It took a while to get down to the bottom of the canyon by walking on foot. They each tried to be very careful to not slip and fall. There were plenty of rocks from the mountains stacked up. As they got down to the bottom, all they can see was just a bunch of rocks. Dixie really wanted to know where Tiny Kong is so she started searching. Junior had found Tiny's beanie hat. He picked it up, and examined the damage of it.

DK: Whatcha got there, Junior?

Junior: Her...hat.

Funky: Oh, no.

Dixie Kong took the hat away from Donkey Kong. She didn't want just her hat. She also wanted her sister to be up under this hat. She wanted to see her pretty face. She held Tiny's hat close to her heart. Diddy Kong had saw something in the corner of the canyon wall. He ran to tell the others.

Diddy: Guys! Come quick! I found her! I found her!

Dixie: Where?! Where?!

Diddy: Follow me!

They all walked to the location that Diddy Kong spotted Tiny. Tiny Kong was laying on her stomach in the position as if she was sleeping. Her scars were all over her body and she had some bruises from the falling rocks that landed on top of her. Her hair and fur was wet from the falling rain. Dixie Kong ran to her and sat down near her sister.

Dixie: Tiny? Tiny, wake up. It's me, Dixie Kong.

Tiny Kong didn't budge. Dixie shook her and shook her to get her to at least open one eye. Dixie Kong tried to hold back her tears. Everyone stood over the two sisters, hoping Tiny will say something. Suddenly, Tiny Kong moved a little. She placed her hand on top of Dixie's hand.

Dixie: (voice breaking) Tiny?

Tiny: (weakly) Dixie...is that...you?

Dixie: Yes. Yes, it's me. I'm here...Can you get up?

Tiny: (weakly) I...don't know if I...can...but I'll...try...

Tiny Kong used some of the energy she had left. Her arms were shaking as she pressed her weight on them, but her body was just too weak to even move anything. Her wet body plopped back on the ground.

Tiny: (weakly) I just...

Dixie: (voice breaking) You gotta...

Tiny: (weakly) I can't...

The Kongs was tearing up. Even Cranky Kong, and he's not the emotional type. Dixie Kong felt Tiny's hand trembling. Dixie knew what it meant, but she did not want it to happen to someone she loved dearly. She was hoping that maybe she was trembling because she was cold. Tiny Kong tried to fight it. Her eyes were tearing up as well, and they kept closing on her.

Tiny: (weakly) Where's King K-Rool?

Dixie: I don't know...but he got away...don't worry, we'll find him...

Tiny: (weakly) Nah...

Dixie: But what abo-

Tiny: (weakly) The machine's destroyed...that's the important thing...

Tiny's hand was trembling even more.

Dixie: Tiny? Are you cold?

Junior wiped his eye.

Tiny: (weakly) A little...

Dixie: There's something I want to say to you...before it all happened...

Tiny: ...

Dixie: (sobbing) I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for being a jerk to you. I know you didn't mean to break my vase. You didn't mean it at all. I hurt your feelings and I didn't even care about it. I'm sorry!

Tiny: (weakly) It's...okay, Dixie. I...forgive you. I forgive...all of you...I know you all didn't mean it...

Tiny Kong started to breathe heavy. Dixie's heart was racing with fear.

Dixie: (voice breaking) Tiny?

Tiny: (weakly) Don't let me go, Dixie...

Dixie: (sobbing) I won't, Tiny...Just don't leave me...you're all I have...

Tiny: (weakly) Don't let me go Dixie...please...

Dixie: (sobbing) I'm here, Tiny...just don't go...please don't go...what will I do without you?

Tiny Kong grabbed Dixie's hand and squeezed it tight.

Tiny: (weakly) I will always be in your heart...

The tears in Tiny's eyes rolled down to her cheeks. Tiny Kong took her last breath and laid her head back down on the wet ground.

Dixie: (sobbing) Tiny! No! Please! Don't leave me! Come back to me! Come back! Please don't go! I want you here! Noooo!

Dixie Kong burst into tears and laid her head on her sister's cold, wet shoulder. Her friends, including Junior, stayed together side by side, crying, and sharing the pain of losing a loved one.


	14. Chapter 14

Two months has passed, and Kongo Bongo Island has been restored from the evil doings of King K-Rool, who had escaped, and disappeared without a trace. The palm trees were swaying in the gentle wind, and bananas and coconuts are now back on the trees, which is good news to the Kongs. The most important thing that everyone was happy about was that the crystal coconut got its powers back. At Tiny Kong's monkey hut, Donkey Kong and the gang, including Klaptrap, stood by a her favorite banana tree to give her a little ceremony of her death. They had flowers, and gifts for their friend to be placed down by her tree.

Cranky: Ahem! We are all gathered by this tree...to celebrate...the loss...of a friend...The loss of a friend, a cousin, and a sister. We all loved her dearly. She had a..uh...sweet and kind soul. She also had a loving heart...she even cared enough to risk her life to save the island. For that being, I give her this book because she would annoy me everyday about it.

Cranky Kong placed the brown book full of stories near the tree. Donkey Kong placed some flowers near the book as he wiped his tears away.

DK: You would always have my back. I'll miss you. Not as a friend, but...as family.

Diddy walked up to place a video game she always loved to play beside the other gifts.

Diddy: We had great times with this video game, but I still think you have cheated on that last match between Mario and Yoshi. That's not really important, though. I just want to say that you were the coolest Kong around right from the start, and I'll miss you.

Candy and Funky Kong also had gifts. They placed it beside each other. Candy didn't know what to say about Tiny Kong because she barely hangs out with her, so she tried to wing it.

Candy: Even though we don't always hang, you are still...a friend to me.

Funky: You have taught me a lot of things, and this dude appreciates it. You were fun to be around, and you would make awesome jokes to perk up my day whenever bad karma decides to show up, and kick my tail. Thank you.

Junior walked to the tree with a friendship ring, and placed it down beside the flowers.

Junior: I know that I'm a Kremling, and I should be evil and all, but you made me realized that creatures of my kind don't always have a dark side. There's also a good in all of us. Thanks for being my friend. (sniffling)

Bluster walked up to the tree. He made an attempt to hold back his tears to show that he's bold enough to say anything without choking up on his words. The others shrugged.

Bluster: Now, I know you hated my guts, and you found me annoying and bossy, but I want to say...that...that...that I'm not. Just because I'm rich and handsome and you knew you wanted to go out with me, and that I tell everyone off doesn't make me some kind of windbag. It just means that I'm-

Cranky threw his wooden cane at Bluster's head to get him to stop.

Bluster: Ouch!

Cranky: If she was here, she would have killed you. Hurry up so we can move on with the ceremony!

Bluster: Okay, okay, okay. To sum it all up...I think you are so hot.

Bluster walked back to his spot. Everyone looked at him.

Bluster: ...What? I said what I had to say.

Dixie: Even though you were a pain in her butt, you still could have given her a nice gift.

Bluster: Oh...right...let's see...ah.

Bluster took out his money and placed it near the gifts.

Bluster: Here's...3,000 dollars.

Cranky: (face palm)

Dixie: What a gift, but haven't you noticed that she's not even here to use it?!

Bluster's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

DK: Alright, Dixie. Here's your moment.

Dixie took a deep breath and walked to her sister's favorite tree. Tears were falling down her face, and her heart was broken with grief.

Dixie: ...Tiny...remember all the times you had done some things that made me angry? Well, to make up for it, you would always apologize, saying how sorry you were, but I always ignore you just so you can go away, and leave me alone, and you always come back. You accidentally broke my favorite vase, and you had apologized. Once again, I ignored you so you can go away and leave me alone...(voice breaking) This time...you weren't able to come back. Instead, you are gone...forever. When I apologized to you at the Grey Mountains...I meant it...with all my heart...and soul...I love you.

Dixie Kong got down on her knees, and placed a picture of her sister, Tiny Kong near the other gifts. On the picture, Tiny Kong was sitting on a rock, with her foot on the other rock, and her left hand on her left knee, and her right hand beside her, and a beautiful smile on her face. Dixie Kong started crying. Diddy walked to her, and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her. The others gathered around to mourn the loss. Back at the Grey Mountains, The sky was still dark in that area. Down in the canyon, the spot where Tiny Kong was laying, her body was no longer there. Tiny Kong had rose up, and was climbing up to the edge of the cliff. She made it to the top, and forced herself up. Her head was hanging down, and she was limping, due to the fact that she still had the scar on her leg, to a nearby palm tree. She leaned against it for support. The evil King K-Rool stood behind her with his red eyes showing, and his teeth baring. He placed his hand on Tiny's head, and rubbed like he would a pet. Tiny Kong's eyes were also red.

K-Rool: (deep monster voice) We will...meet again...someday...(laughing)

To be Continued...


End file.
